Ortus Sol Solis
by chris62287
Summary: bella moves in with her father after her mother gets married. she meets the cullens and one of the boys develops an unhealthy "crush", will the cullen family support him? what about the pack? better summary inside. bella ooc occasional swearing ON HIATUS sry :( lost my muse for this stry, hope she comes back soon :(
1. Summary

Ortus Sol Solis

Title is Latin for 'Rising Sun'

Summary:

Bella is different from normal 17 year old girls. She can do things that normal people in general can not. The only person to know her secret is her mother. During what would be Bella's junior year of high school, she moves in with her father in forks, Washington to give her mother freedom to travel with her new husband. She meets the Cullen's and knows something is up. When one of the Cullen boys develops an unhealthy "crush" how will Bella react? How will his family react? Will they support him? What about the pack? Bella is ooc


	2. 13th Birthday

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all twilight characters and such.**

**A/N All thoughts are in **_italics_

Finally, after 4 years of nothing but weekly phone calls I am going to see my dad, Charlie! Charlie and I were close when I was younger, I guess you could say I was a daddy's girl, but things changed.

My parents got divorced when I was 7 and my mom, Renee, took me and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I would visit Charlie every summer and we'd go fishing, hiking, rafting, and pretty much all outdoorsy stuff. We always had so much fun. All that changed though on my 13th birthday.

I always knew I was different. As a kid I preferred spending time with my parents and their friends rather than kids my own age.

I did have one friend, Jacob. We became best friends while still in diapers; I guess that was to be expected considering Charlie was best friends with Billy, Jake's dad.

Jacob and I were inseparable. When I left with Renee Jacob and I made sure to keep in touch any way we could, through phone calls, letters, emails, you name it.

We always had this connection, nothing romantic, more like twins almost. I mean, we were born the same day, September 13th, me just 8 minutes older. We always knew what the other was thinking, we could practically finish each others sentences. We also always knew each others emotions, no matter how far away we were.

Well, anyways, back to my 13th birthday.

_Flashback_

Charlie got held up with work so he can't make it to my birthday this year which has me really upset. My birthday is the only time when I have my whole family together. Charlie always comes here with Jacob to celebrate, but since Charlie couldn't come, Jake couldn't either.

Talk about a double whammy of depression for my birthday. Renee tried to cheer me up. She made my favorite lunch, grilled cheese with bacon and mayo. You could tell she was really trying because there were no surprise ingredients.

I think I made her worry more when I had one bite and then got up to go to my room.

_I don't know why I'm freaking out, I mean I'll still talk to them today and I'll just go there for Christmas. Ugh! Bella! Calm the hell down cheer up! Renee is still here don't bring her down, she's too happy to ever be sad. _

Renee followed me upstairs, I guess, because she started knocking on my locked door. I just ignored her and sat on the floor. I wasn't crying or anything, just kind of sitting there staring off into space.

If you looked at me you wouldn't be able to tell how upset I was but on the inside I was screaming. It got quiet outside my door so I thought Renee finally got the hint. I thought wrong she just went to get the key.

"Hunny, you need to stop moping, it's your birthday! So what, they're not coming, get over it!" Renee continued to talk but my head snapped up at that comment.

That hurt, it really hurt. I think she noticed how upset this made me because all of a sudden she stopped talking and just looked at me wide-eyed.

_What the hell is she looking at! Has she decided there are better things to do then be with me on my birthday too?_

The wind in the room started rushing around _hmmm, I don't remember opening a window_

Renee was no longer looking at me but around me. I had the sudden urge to just scream so that's what I did. I screamed and just held my head crying. I heard crashes all around me but I was too upset to pay any attention.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and start rocking me. Whispers of comforting words found my ears. I heard Renee apologize saying she didn't mean the way everything came out blaming her mental filter being on vacation causing some serious word vomit.

I wanted to laugh at that but I was just too far gone. She told me she loved me and so did Charlie and Jake but it was really important he stay for that case he was working on. I finally started calming down.

_Why the hell did I react so badly? I know she didn't mean those words, what is wrong with me? _

When I looked up at Renee she was staring at me with such relief in her eyes _I was just crying it's not like I was going to die from shedding a few tears, why is she so worried?_

Well I got my answer when I heard a few bangs and looked around to see all my furniture falling back to the floor with loud thuds. All my mirrors and windows, pretty much anything glass was shattered. _What the hell happened? How did I not notice this_

"mom?" I whispered to Renee figuring she'd know what I was asking. She just nodded her head at me.

_Oh my goodness, I did this, no, that's impossible. Oh no, mom's going to realize how much of a freak I really am! She's going to send me away, Charlie won't want me and Jake will never talk to me again!_

At these thought things started floating again as a few tears escaped. Like Renee knew what I was thinking she hugged me tightly again "Bella, I love you so much, we'll figure this out ok? Together"

I looked into her eyes and saw the truth of that statement beaming through. "You don't think I'm a freak? You don't want to send me away?"

"Oh hunny, I could never think that about you, you're my daughter, I love you too much for that. I will help you figure all this out and learn to control it ok?"

"Ok mom" I said hugging her even tighter.

At that moment I heard my phone going off with a text message. I got up and went to get it. I had 12 missed calls, one from Charlie and 11 from Jake, and 24 text messages all from Jake.

_Wow I didn't even notice my phone going off before._ I started going through my text's, they started off with 'happy birthday wish I was there' and ended with the most recent being 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? R U OK? CALL ME NOW DAMNIT!' I showed them to Renee.

"Mom I can't tell anyone, what if he decides he doesn't love me anymore because of it? He'll see just how different I am! I can't do this mom" I said crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, bells, everything will be fine. Jake will always love you but if you don't want to tell him right now you don't have to"

"ok I'm going to call him back now and then maybe when can start cleaning up my mess" I said looking around with a frown on my face.

Renee just laughed, not her usual giggle but full blown laughing holding her sides and rolling on the floor. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when I saw her, _well its better than being mad at me_. I grabbed my cell and hit the speed dial for Jake.

"ISABELLA! IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK I HAD THE WEIRDEST FEELING AND I GOT SO WORRIED THAN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS ARE YOU HURT WHATS WRONG I…"

"JAKE!" I had to stop him before he had a panic attack on the phone, I don't think he even breathed. I started giggling, _he's so cute when he's worried._

"Jake I'm fine I just got a little depressed, no big deal I'm sure it's probably just the age and all and you know being a girl and 13 now means…"

"Whoa! Ok bells I get it, no need to explain"

"ha-ha knew you'd understand Jakey" and so our conversation went. He told me how Quil and Embry were and I told him about mine and Renee's latest conquest, got to love rock climbing! When we finally said our goodbyes I turned back to my mom who was patiently waiting still sat cross legged on the floor.

"What are we going to do mom? What happens if next time I see them I have another break-down and accidentally throw someone out a window or something? I don't want to hurt anyone" I said with a frown.

"Whatever you decide I'll back you up 100%"

We decided I would avoid them and really everyone till I had my "powers" under control. Unfortunately my powers didn't stop with telekinesis, (we figured out that's what happened). Every so often we would discover new thing I could do.

Along with additional "powers" my senses started improving. I could hear and see better and run faster and even became so much stronger. I didn't even need much sleep anymore, maybe 8 hours a week at most, depending on how much I eat.

My appearance started changing too, I shot up to a whopping 5'11" my hair turned a darker shade of brown with more vibrant red highlight, my body got curves I thought I could only dream of having, my breast grew to a c-cup, I got a 6-pack along with all my body becoming more toned.

I mean I was never fat or ugly I was just plain, maybe a little too skinny but that's all. Though those changes could have just been puberty, I still thought they were a bit extreme. I even ended up getting a few tattoos, with Renee's approval of coarse, and my tongue and nose pierced.

Renee had me home schooled at my request. I was picked on and didn't want to accidentally set someone's hair on fire or anything like that. When I was 16, Renee and I met Phil while at the batting cages.

I discovered along with all my changes I started enjoying sports more, probably because now I could play without injuring everyone else. The only problem was no friends, except Renee but she doesn't count being my mom and all ha-ha.

So anyways, Phil saw me hitting and came over asking if I played for the school and such, I explained how I was home schooled and really had no friends. We talked for a bit and I got a feeling that it was important he meet my mom.

I learned early on to just trust those feelings. I ended up introducing him to Renee and they hit it off great. Less than a year later they were married.

Turned out Phil was at the batting cages that day practicing for his minor league team. He eventually got good enough to make the major leagues. He said it was thanks to me helping him practice, I was just happy he got what he wanted.

Phil's a good guy, even with him being ten years younger than Renee you can see how perfect they are for each other. Phil knows I'm different he has seen some things, such as my speed and strength and maybe I slipped while making dinner one night and healed a cut I got not realizing he was there, but being Phil he didn't bother me and mom bout it. He figured as long as we were safe it didn't matter.

Well, now I'm repaying mom for all her help with my control and letting her travel with Phil. They deserve some time together alone without a teenager cramping their newlywed faze. Plus I really miss Charlie and Jake! Well, that brings me back to where I am now, on the plane to Washington. I'm a day early to surprise everyone, hopefully they will be just as excited as I am.

**A/N Hey ya'll! This is my first story! I'll just post as quickly as I can. My hubby is deployed and I got 2 boys to look after one being a newborn, so I apologize if it isn't fast enough for ya'll but I will try. I would appreciate the reviews. Please don't be mean. There is a difference between constructive criticism and just being a jerk. i wouldn't mind the constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	3. First day home

**Disclaimer: We know, we know, S.M. owns all**

Finally the plane lands and I rush off to the parking garage. I only brought my backpack with the essentials, everything else should arrive tomorrow. I had one of my babies sent to the airport so I had a way to get to Charlie's. The surprise wouldn't actually be a surprise if I had to call him to pick me up now would it. My other baby should arrive at Charlie's tomorrow with my stuff. So anyways, I ran up to the desk practically vibrating with excitement. It was not an easy task running here at a human pace. The man behind the counter had a cute boy-next-door look. He looked to be about mid twenties, a little taller than me maybe 6'2", short brown hair, kind of scrawny, but still cute. He definatly looked like he was not happy to be here, that was till he noticed me. _Down boy, not interested_

"Hi, my name's Dave, how may I help you?" he said kindly.

"Hi! I'm here to pick up the keys to my baby!" I practically screamed I was just so excited, I hadn't ridden her since a week before I left. What can I say? I'm an addict.

"Let me just get your ID and I'll get them right for you" he was trying hard not to laugh at my excitement, you could tell but really I didn't mind. I handed my ID over and tried to wait patiently. Key-word being 'tried'. I was bouncing in place looking around the garage hoping to catch a glimpse of her when Dave cleared his throat. I turned to see him smiling at me holding out my keys, "here you go Isabella"

"Bella, it's just Bella" I smiled taking my keys.

"Well, Bella, I was wondering if maybe I could take you out sometime maybe buy you a coffee and show you around?"

"Listen, Dave, I really appreciate the offer and you seem like a great guy, its just I'm just moving in with my dad to finish up junior and senior year at high school and to be honest I'm really just trying to get some scholarships to go away to college, not really looking for dates" I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings he really does seem nice and cute. It's not his fault I just don't date.

"Oh, ok, what school are you going to if you don't mind me asking?" He sounded genuinely curious so I told him forks high. "Wow what a small world, my brother, Ben, goes there; he and his girlfriend Angela are both juniors. I graduated a few years ago from there. Hey, if you need any help getting around I'm sure Ben and Ange wouldn't mind so just ask him. The last name is Chenney. Well drive carefully; maybe I'll see you around."

"Thanks Dave! Bye!" I rushed over to where I saw my baby and caressed her softly. "Hey Roxy, you miss me? I sure missed you. I know Washington weather isn't the greatest but I have faith in you, we'll be just fine." Yes I talk to my bike and yes I named her, I couldn't help it. That's what happens when you have no life or friends. Roxy is a Honda CRB 1000 painted a slick black with a bright blue skull on both sides with a bright green snake twirled through it. The designs were the same on my helmet. What can I say, I like to match. I plugged my i-pod into my helmet and listened to three days grace on the way home. I like the sound of that, 'home'.

When I pulled up to Charlie's house I noticed not only the cruiser in the driveway but also two other pickup trucks. _Hmmm, dad has friends over, oh! Maybe Jake's here!_ I parked my bike right by the front porch and looked up. Charlie was standing up front Billy and Harry to either side of him and behind them stood 4 rez boys. You could always tell the rez boys, they're the only ones with tans in Washington State! I turned off my bike and slowly took my helmet off making a show of shaking out my hair. I stepped off my bike and walked up to everyone. I had to smirk at their expressions. They were all just staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at me.

"Wow way to welcome me home guys, thanks I feel soooo loved" I said sarcastically. Billy was the first to snap out of it. He ran up to me **(A/N no wheelchair bound Billy in this sorry)** and lifted me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bells! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be in till tomorrow?" Billy said excitedly.

"Well, if you'd like I could always leave…"

"What? No! I'm happy you're here I just…"

I cut Billy off, "Billy, ha-ha, relax, don't give yourself a heart attack old man I was just kidding. I wanted to surprise dad but now I get to surprise everyone, so, SURPRISE!" I waved my arms in the air dramatically. I started laughing pretty hard at this point and so was everyone else. Charlie was next to come up to me. He wrapped me in a tight hug whispering how happy he was I was finally home and how much he missed me. "Daddy, relax I'm home and not going anywhere, well, except maybe school" I said with a smile and a little giggle earning a big smile from Charlie. Next I hugged Harry. I'm telling you, these men are like the 3 musketeers, one is never seen without the other two. Next was my Jacob.

I ran up to Jacob and jumped into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body in a death grip. I swear, the Jaws of Life wouldn't be able to get me off of him right now. I breathed in his sent noticing how it was a bit different than I remember. More woodsy and forest-like. Still calming and comforting for me. "Jacob I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bells, you are never leaving me for that long again, I don't care if I have to handcuff us together! You're stuck with me!"

"Even in the shower?" I asked making sure to look as wide-eyed and innocent as possible. Everyone started laughing and Jake blushed. Mission accomplished! I finally let go of Jake and turned to the other boys here, they looked familiar but I just couldn't place the names to the faces. "Well?" I said to them, "who are you guys?"

"Wow bells way to be blunt" Jake laughed. "this is Seth," he pointed to the youngest looking one, "this is Quil," Quil had a more muscular build than the others, "and this is Embry," he pointed to the last boy who looked to be the tallest, after Jacob of coarse. "You've met them before but it was years ago."

"I thought you guys looked familiar. It's good to see all you again!" I said hugging each one of them. Quil hung on the longest. _Yup definatly a flirt, sorry Hun, you ain't getting any from me! _"So, dad, my room still in the same place?" I asked as we headed back inside.

"Yup, only thing different is your bed. Hey, we're ordering pizza, that ok with you baby Bells?" Charlie asked while I headed up the stairs.

"Yea, that's fine! Thanks dad!" I yelled back to him. I entered my room and noticed just how right Charlie was. The only thing different **was** the bed. My mother's rocking chair from when I was a baby was still in one corner and my work desk was in the other. _That'd be perfect for me to put the laptop Phil got me last Christmas._ Renee had told me that Charlie arranged for me to start school on Monday, so with today being Friday I still have 2 days to relax. I tossed my bag on the bed, shot a quick text to mom, and ran back downstairs to watch the game with everyone.

I noticed all the seats were taken so I plopped down on jakes lap and buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. He just smelled so good, I couldn't help it. Jake must have noticed because he shifted to look at me. "Um, Bells? Are you, um, are you **sniffing** me?" he asked seeming a little bit embarrassed. I just sighed and nodded.

"Jake, are you wearing some new kind of cologne? You smell sort of woodsy-like. Its very nice and comforting" I smiled up at him. The guys started to laugh at Jake's blush. When I looked at Harry and Billy I noticed they were looking at Jacob with sad, knowing eyes. Like they just knew why he smelled that way. I decided to just let it go, it's just a scent.

The night went on with the guys cheering at the game pigging out on their pizza. At about 9pm I told Charlie I was exhausted from traveling and said goodnight to everyone. I really wasn't but I had to keep up the charade. I decided I'd practice a little in my room tonight. I didn't want to sneak out my first night here; I'd do that next week.

Eventually I got bored just moving stuff around. I couldn't do anything with the elements in-doors; I didn't want to make a mess, so I decided to read Wuthering heights again. Yes I know, you would think I'd be bored of that book by now but hey when you like a book, you like a book. At about 4am I decided to go for a jog. I left a note for Charlie and changed into my shorts and sports bra. I first just went through town at a human jogging pace. Too slow if you ask me, but I wanted to get a look around. It was still dark but I could see perfectly fine. I tried to go slow but after bout an hour I was back at home. So I went around back and into the woods. _Hmm, let's see just how far Canada is _I turned in the direction for Canada and took off full speed.

I just loved the wind rushing by as I run, the exhilarating feeling, the adrenaline, now this is heaven. I made it to Canada in about 40 minutes, not bad. I took a break in a little meadow I found. The meadow looked pretty dead so I figured I'd practice some more. You know, life gets boring when you can't sleep. I walked slowly around the meadow touching plants here and there giving them life. About twenty minutes later I stood in the middle of a beautiful lively meadow and sighed peacefully. I suddenly felt a presence coming towards me and fast. I turned the opposite direction and ran. I didn't know what it was but the presence felt familiar, not like I knew who, or what, it was just that I may have felt something similar before. I can't for the life of me remember though. I ran around in circles and figure eights for about 2 hours before I felt the presence give up and leave. I didn't want to lead anything back to my house so I made sure to cover up any kind of trail possible to follow.

I got back home around noon and realized we had no food in the house. Charlie wasn't home; he left a note saying he went fishing with Harry and Billy. I figure I'll go see Jake and ask him to go food shopping with me. Just as I was about to get into the shower the phone started ringing. I saw it was Jacob's house on the caller id, "City Morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em"

"Ha-ha Bells, very funny. Just letting you know I'll be over in bout half an hour so we can go shopping." Ahh, I should have known he would know my plans. Gosh, I missed our connection. No one knows about our connection we didn't want to have to explain it to anyone because, to be honest, it's kind of weird.

"Ok Jake, thanks a bunch, see ya in a bit, bye." I hung up the phone and continued to my shower. I only took about a 10 minute shower than threw on some black shorts and a white tank. I didn't bring any clothes suitable for Forks weather in my bag but should have some arriving today. I ran down to the kitchen to wait for Jake. I hope he doesn't mind taking his truck since I only have my bike that'd be a little awkward, trying to carry groceries while riding.

Jake finally showed up about 15 minutes later and we headed out. Remind me never to take Jake food shopping again. I know that boy can eat but, wow, the amount of food he had me buy, I think he's going to be over for dinner a lot. When we got back home we unloaded the groceries. When we were done, there was a knock at the door. Jake answered it so I could finish making our snack sandwiches.

"Hey bells, your stuff is here!" Jake shouted to me. I was so excited I ran passed him at a barely human pace. _O man, I hope he didn't notice. Yay! My baby Lola is here! _Yes I know, I named my bike **and** my car. I got outside and stopped in my tracks. There she was, as beautiful as ever. My '69 Chevy Camaro, shiny black exterior with blood red leather bucket seats. I built her back up from just scrap metal so you can understand why I feel the way I do about her.

Jake stepped up behind me and I giggled at his expression. He had a look on his face like he just died and went to heaven. When we were kids Jake got me into the whole car scene and I always told him I was going to have my dream car one day and rebuild her to perfection and name her Lola. Well, here she is. "Jake? I'd like to introduce you to Lola." If it was possible Jake's smile got even wider.

"For real Bells? Oh my god! Let me see! Let me see!" It was hilarious watching Jake bounce up and down in place clapping his hands like a 3 year old waiting for his cookie. I walked around Lola and popped her hood. "You did all this? Without me?"

"No worries Jake, I'm always working on her you can help." He brightened up at that. We finally finished admiring her new engine we shut the hood and put a cover over her to protect from the weather and such. We spent the rest of the day chatting and unpacking my stuff. At about six Charlie came home and I made dinner for everyone. Me and Jake made plans to get together Friday so I could tell him all about being the new kid that was recently home-schooled, yay. Notice sarcasm. I decided tonight while I 'sleep' I'd clean the house spotless. When Charlie finally went to bed at eleven, cleaning is exactly what I did.


	4. First day of school

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

Sunday went by with nothing eventful, finally Monday was here. I was showered and dressed and ready to go by 6. I wore my black skinny jeans with my black cowgirl boots. I had my favorite t-shirt on, it was black with the face of the joker and said 'why so serious'. I only wore very little makeup just black mascara and eyeliner, just enough to make my green eyes really pop. My hair was straightened and hung down to my butt.

I carried my helmet and backpack into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for Charlie, who was just getting in the shower. When he came down I had eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes all made up with a cup of coffee for him. "Morning dad" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning" Charlie grunted back. I giggled quietly, he really needs that coffee. "What are you doing up so early? You didn't have to cook breakfast, but thank you I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem dad. I'm always up early and I happened to be hungry. It was just as easy to make you some while I was at it." We chatted lightly for a few more minutes before Charlie had to head to work. I finished up the dishes than grabbed my helmet and walked out the door. _Hmm, I'll have to get another car or a truck to use while I'm here, I won't be able to use Roxy much longer and no way am I taking Lola out till next summer!_ I tied my hair up and put on my helmet. Climbing onto Roxy I headed to find the school.

When I got there the parking lot was pretty empty, I pulled up to the office parking lot and went in to get my schedule. The office was small and well, bright I guess you could say. The walls were orange and there were flowers and plants everywhere. _Wow, who decorated? Stevie Wonder?_ I walked up to the main desk to see an older looking woman sitting down typing away. The nameplate said Mrs. Cope. "Ehem, um, Mrs. Cope?" she snapped her attention to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hello dear, how may I help you?"

"I'm new here and I just need my schedule. My name is…"

She cut me off, "Oh, yes! Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter! It's lovely to finally have you here. Just give me a moment to find your schedule," she started shuffling through papers. "Ah-ha! Here you go dear, this is your schedule and your map. And if you could please have all your teachers sign this sheet, than bring it back to me at the end of the day."

I didn't bother to correct my name; somehow I thought it'd be lost with her. I thanked her and walked back out to my bike. I hoped on my bike and rode it over to the main parking lot. I know I probably should have put my helmet on but it wasn't that far and honestly I was just being lazy. **(A/N Bella can't get hurt so she isn't always careful, but please if you ride a motorcycle ALWAYS WEAR A HELMET, even if it's only a few feet. Trust me, better safe than sorry!)** Unfortunately that made it easier for me to see all the stares. I parked my bike and got off. Heading in to the main entrance I noticed how quiet it still was and that everyone was still staring at me. I turned around and shouted, "Take a picture it'll last longer!" _I really need to calm down; blowing up the school my first day would not make a good impression._ Turning back I walked to my first class.

I had English first and thankfully the teacher just signed my paper and told me to sit in the back. As the day progressed I realized that this year would be easy. I guess with being home schooled and all I progressed a bit faster than those in public schools. It was finally time for lunch and I was invited by a girl in my Spanish class, Jessica, to sit with her and her friend. She seemed nice, a little fake but not a horrible person. She just doesn't shut up.

For lunch I only got an apple and a water bottle, I had that big breakfast. We sat down at Jess's table and she introduced me to everyone. There was Mike, typical blonde haired blue eyed boy. Than there was Tyler, brown hair and eyes, slightly darker skin. Than Eric, he was definitely the dork of the bunch. He had black hair, brown eyes and the look that just screamed chess club. The other girl was Lauren and let me just say, that girl would give me a run for my money on keeping my cool. She had fake blonde hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a skimpy top to expose most of her breasts. I can guess she had a major attitude problem from the glares she kept sending my way. _She must me the school slut. _Last to be introduced were the two I've been looking for all day, Ben and Angela.

"Hey Ben! I met your brother when I got here. He was really nice, told me about you and Angela." We got to talking about random things. Just as we started talking about Roxy I smelt something. Something I wouldn't have smelt without my enhanced senses. It was sweeter that normal humans but was coming from a table behind us.

There were five of them. They all were extremely beautiful, pale skin and different shades of the same golden eyes with purple circles underneath like they were tired or something. _Why do they smell different? _I turned to jess because I already discovered she was the one to go to for information on people. "Hey jess, who are they?" I nodded my head towards the students I was talking about. Even though I asked her so low that a normal person that far away would not have heard, I think the bronze haired boy of the group did. I could tell by the slight twitch of his head that normal people wouldn't notice.

Jess got this wicked smile on her face like she was about to let me in on some big conspiracy theory. "Those are the Cullen's," she snuck a glimpse at them and giggled, "there are like 3 boys and 2 girls. They were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. They boy with like the curly blonde hair that looks like he is in pain is Jasper Hale, his twin is like Rosalie," she spat the name like she was the devil. I wonder what she did to piss her off, "the beautiful blonde girl that looks like a supermodel." Ahh, that's why. Typical girl, she's jealous of her beauty. "The other girl with like the spiky black hair is Alice Cullen. The big guy with the like short curly brown hair is Emmett. They are like all together, like **together **together. Weird right?" she made it sound like incest but like she said they're adopted, you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Jess, they're not related so really there's nothing wrong with it. Just let it go," Angela spoke softly shaking her head at the judgmental girl. I knew there was a reason I liked Angela. She's so kind hearted.

"Whatever. Like anyway, that last boy with the bronze hair is like Edward Cullen. He's the only single one but like don't waste your time he doesn't date," Jess stated rather aggressively. I guess he shot her down once upon a time. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, don't worry Jess, I don't date either and to be honest he's not my type." I responded with a smirk.

"Well, what **is** your type?" Mike spoke up, probably trying to see if he had a chance. Not likely. You see, the reason I don't date is because when I was fifteen I had a dream about a beautiful boy and I don't know why but when I woke up I just **knew** he was my soul mate.

"My type? Hmm," I put on my thinking face to exaggerate, "well, he's got to be really tall, at least 6'5". Russet colored skin. Dark eyes, almost black, that can see straight into your soul. Black hair that's short but not too short, shaggy like. Definitely well pronounced muscles, amazing abs. His personality will be the type the people on the outside will see as aggressive and angry but to me absolutely sweet. Pushes my buttons when I need a challenge, but always knows when to stop. He'll take care of me, but not in the babying restricted way, and he'll let me take care of him too. When I find him I'll look into his eyes and just know that he's the one." I sighed dreamily. Every time I think of him I go into trance. I just can't help it.

"Wow, sound like you really know what you're talking about there," mumbled Mike dejectedly. Jess just smiled, I guess she figured Mike was not going to be taken from her anytime soon.

"Yea, I do. I'll find him one day but for now I'm not going to waste my time on dates and boyfriends when I know it won't go anywhere."

We talked randomly for the rest of lunch. When the bell finally rang I headed straight for biology. When I walked in I went straight to the desk to have my paper signed and the teacher directed me to the only available seat. That seat just happened to be next to Edward Cullen. I went over to that desk mumbled a polite hello and sat down. He was staring at me with a frustrated look, almost angry like. _Wonder what his problem is. _I took out my books and started taking notes. Throughout the whole class Edward did not let up on his staring and I was starting to get really uncomfortable.

I don't know why he seemed so angry at me so I just let it go. I couldn't dwell on it if I wanted to keep calm. It would look a little strange if his pants accidentally caught fire or if things started floating around. I took deep calming breathes and had my stuff packed before the bell rang for a quick exit. The bell finally rang and I was out like a fat kid in dodge ball. I was barely able to keep a human pace but I managed. I realized Edward was right behind me on the rush out but thankfully he went the other direction.

_Yay, gym! Notice sarcasm. _Don't get me wrong, I've become very good in all sports and really enjoy them, it's just that when you have to hold back your strength and speed it's not so fun. The coach had a spare gym uniform for me to use until I got my own. The uniform was a little small and tight. _I think he planned it! _"Alright class, today we will have the gym split in two. Those of you who want to play ping pong to the right and basketball to the left." I noticed all the guys went to the left and girls to the right. I wasn't really into ping pong, it was just plain boring. So I went to the left. "Isabella, ping pong is to your other right." The coach yelled out causing a few laughs.

My skin started to warm up so I took a few deep breathes and yelled back, "wow, you know your right from left? Me too!" I kept walking. The coach shook his head and picked captains for the teams.

"Mike Newton and Emmett Cullen, your captains. Pick your teams."

Mike picked first, "Tyler"

"Jasper"

"John"

"Bella," Now don't get me wrong, I'm good at basketball, but I had to gasp with everyone else on this one. I am a girl after all and kind of figured I'd be the last one picked. Somehow I think Emmett knew what he was doing. He had a huge ass grin on his face while jasper just smirked. After about a minute of everyone staring at us, the team picking continued.

The game finally started. Emmett, being taller, hit the ball first and it came straight to me. I quickly dribbled to the three pointer line and shot, _nothin' but net! _No one said anything until Emmett jogged up to me slapped me on the back and tossed the ball to the other team. The game went on with our team obviously winning, 68-27. I tried not to over-do it but the boys pissed me off so I scored a good 43 points myself. The bell rang and I was so happy to be out of there. I got changed and headed out to my bike.

On my way I noticed all the Cullen's standing by the only new car in the lot, a silver Volvo. _Such a soccer mom car. It must belong to Mrs. Cullen. _I saw jasper and Emmett talking animatedly to their family. As I walked by, they both looked up so I smiled and waved. I didn't notice but everyone in the lot saw this and stared at us. I put my hair up in my helmet climbed on my bike and gunned it out of there. Not meaning to, I popped the front wheel up on my way, _o well, might as well ride it out._ So I continued the wheelie out of the parking lot.

I made it home in less time than I got to school. Probably because I already knew the way. I did my homework in less than twenty minutes, called mom to let her know how my first day was, than set out to make dinner.

Over dinner, Charlie and I talked about school. He heard about my little stunt leaving school and begged me not to do it again. He said it was hard enough for him to watch me on that thing he didn't want to deal with stunts too. I couldn't very well tell him that even if I got hit by a truck on my bike with no helmet I still wouldn't get hurt, so I just told him I wouldn't do anymore stunts. I also told him I wanted to buy a truck to drive through the winter and I could see the relief in his eyes. My dad is cool and all but he is still my dad. We decided I'd go looking this weekend in Port Angeles.

After dinner I did the dishes while Charlie had his beer and watched the game. After he went to bed I set out to the woods to do some hiking. I didn't want to be stuck in my room all night. At about midnight I found a clearing just outside the quilete land and decided to do some practicing here.

**A/N most the story will be in Bella's POV but ever now and then I may have another POV. In those cases, who it is will be specified. If I don't say whose POV it is than it is most likely Bella. Also, reviews aren't required but they are still nice. Please let me know what you think and feel free to give me some ideas, maybe I can use them! This will be an imprint story and I'm sure you can guess who from Bella's dream guy description. Obviously Bella is different in this story; I never liked her being so weak. That's the whole point of fanfiction I think, to take some ideas and/or characters and change them to your own. Thanks for reading!**


	5. EmPOV Bella's first day of school

**EmPOV**

"Rosie baby, c'mon! Your gorgeous baby," I whined to my wife. This was the seventh time she's changed; she could go naked for all I care. She's beautiful in everything.

"Alright, lets go" she sighed. Thank god, we're probably going to be late. We met Alice (aka Pixie), Jasper (aka Jaz) and Edward (aka Eddie) in the garage and hopped into Eddie's gay ass Volvo._ This is such a soccer mom car! _Eddie turned to glare at me, _well it is_,_ if you can't handle the truth, get outta my head! _I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're such a child" Eddie said to me.

"And my Rosie loves me for it, don't ya babe?" I said kissing Rosie's neck. I was graced with her rare, but breathtakingly beautiful giggle. The ride to school was peaceful and with Eddie's driving we arrived to school with 5 minutes to spare.

All day everyone was talking about the new girl, Isabella Swan. She was Chief Swan's daughter who has been living with her mother and moved here to finish school. She must've gotten here before us this morning because we have yet to see her. Lots of rumors regarding her previous educational status have been going around. Turns out being home-schooled is cause for gossip. Some said she was kicked out for drugs and alcohol, some said she was violent and uncontrollable and I even heard once that she was at risk for alien abduction. _I know, crazy shit right?_

From the way the guys were all discussing dates and girls' obvious dislike and jealousy at the attention the new girl is getting, I think it's safe to assume she's hott. Not like I care, I have my Rosie.

The morning passed by relatively fast and it was finally time for lunch. The only class I have with my Rosie is English and that's right after lunch. I grabbed our prop trays of food and sat down at our table. Eddie boy was already there. _So Eddie what's the news on the new girl?_

He responded so fast and low that no human would hear. "She prefers to be called Bella, just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona where she lived with her mother and step father. She was home-schooled since age 13 although no one knows why, it definitely had nothing to do with alien abduction though. She shot that theory down when Scott Liverburgher asked her about it. Oh, and she has already been dragged into Jessica Stanley's crowd."

Rosie came in as he finished explaining the little he knew on Bella. She gave me a kiss and sat on my lap. _Hmm, I wonder if Rosie will let me drag her to the woods for a quickie, maybe we can just skip the rest of the day. _Images of what I could do to my Rosie to convince her to skip started going through my head. Eddie growled at me as the pixie skipped in and sat down with Jaz.

"You're not going anywhere Em. You can wait till school is out." Alice said to me with a smirk.

"It appears Bella has just asked about us," Eddie twitched his head, unnoticeably to humans, towards the table Bella was at. We all tuned in to listen to what jess had to say about us.

"Those are the Cullen's, there are like 3 boys and 2 girls. They were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. The boy with like the curly blonde hair that looks like he is in pain is Jasper Hale, his twin is like Rosalie, the beautiful blonde girl that looks like a supermodel." Yup, that's my Rosie. "The other girl with like the spiky black hair is Alice Cullen. The big guy with the like short curly brown hair is Emmett. They are like all together, like **together **together. Weird right?"

"Jess, they're not related so really there's nothing wrong with it. Just let it go," Angela spoke softly shaking her head at Jessica. That girl is always standing up for us even though we don't talk to her. _She's such a sweet girl._

"Whatever. Like anyway, that last boy with the bronze hair is like Edward Cullen. He's the only single one but like don't waste your time he doesn't date." _Wow Eddie you really did a number on that bitch. _I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Oh, don't worry Jess, I don't date either and to be honest he's not my type." _Whoa, ha-ha Eddie boy, I bet she's more into __**men**__ with muscles than just a scrawny pretty __**boy**__. _I smirked as Eddie growled at me. Mike than asked the million dollar question. What her type actually **was.**

"My type? Hmm," she put on a typical thinking face to exaggerate, "well, he's got to be really tall, at least 6'5". Russet colored skin. Dark eyes, almost black, that can see straight into your soul. Black hair that's short but not too short, shaggy like. Definitely well pronounced muscles, amazing abs." _Ha! Told ya she liked muscles! _"His personality will be the type the people on the outside will see as aggressive and angry but to me absolutely sweet. Pushes my buttons when I need a challenge, but always knows when to stop. He'll take care of me, but not in the babying restricted way, and he'll let me take care of him too. When I find him I'll look into his eyes and just know that he's the one." Bella sighed contentedly. She looked a little spaced out, kinda like Ali when she has her visions. She than admitted to not wasting her time on meaningless dates and talked with the table about random things for the rest of lunch.

_Wow, who'd have thought a conversation starting with who we are would turn to how undesirable Eddie boy is to the new girl. _Eddie growled at my thoughts. Guess he's jealous of some imaginary dude this chick has dreamed up. _Why you so upset? It's not like you would've given her a chance anyway, _I thought directly to Eddie. _Hmm, maybe he __**is**__ gay, if so Jazzy owes me a hundred bucks! _That thought got me a growl.

Finally the bell rang, I took Rosie's hand and we walked to English. In class all we did was read, nothing special. When class was over I walked Rosie to the hall and kissed her before we headed in opposite directions. This period I had gym with Jaz. Our class was shared with both juniors and seniors.

"Alright class, today we will have the gym split in two. Those of you who want to play ping pong to the right and basketball to the left," Coach yelled out to us. Me and Jaz obviously went for some basketball. _I wonder when the next storm is; I want to play some baseball Cullen style!_ "Isabella, ping pong is to your other right." The coach yelled out causing a few laughs.

I turned at this; I didn't even realize she was in our class. Bella responded sarcastically and kept walking towards our side. _I didn't even notice __**all**__ the girls went for ping pong._ Coach had me and Newton as captains so we started picking our teams. I let Newton go first, _if he was smart he'd pick Jaz, but alas, he is not._

Newton got Tyler and of course I called Jaz. While Newton picked again Jaz whispered to me, "pick Bella, trust me."

"Dude, she's a chick! Don't tell me you feel bad or something cuz she'll be last picked."

"Nah, man, Alice told me we would want her on our team. You know never bet against Alice."

"I thought she couldn't see this chick?"

"Not like she see's us, just glimpses. She said she had a strong feeling, and that combined with the feelings Bella's throwing out, I think it's a good idea. She's feeling confident and mischievous like she **wants** to show up us guys."

This conversation was so low and fast no one even knew we communicated. Newton had just picked John, who's actually on our varsity team. I smiled real wide, "Bella"

Everyone just stared at us for a minute. Even Bella looked surprised. Finally Newton snapped out of it and we continued picking our teams.

The game started and it didn't take much for me to hit the ball to my team being the tall man I am. Bella happened to be the one to get it and hot damn, she just shot from the 3-pointer line and scored. _Nothing but net, damn, she __**is**__ good. _No one said anything for a minute. I jogged over to her, slapped her on the back and tossed the ball to the other team, the whole time wearing a huge ass grin.

The game was too easy with me, Jaz **and** Bella all on the same team. Our team won 68-27 with Bella scoring more than half our points. When we went to change I turned to my brother, "Jaz man, I think our girl was holding back on us. She looked just like we do when we try not to run too fast."

"Yea man, I don't know what that was about. I mean she's definitely human, she's smells it and has a heartbeat. Maybe she's just that good." We walked outside to meet our family at the car still chatting animatedly about our kick-ass game. Rosie thought it was cool that a girl actually did what she wanted and not what was expected and liked how she talked back to the coach. _She never did like that man._

Jaz and I looked up when Bella walked by and waved. She waved back and it looked like she didn't even notice the stares. It's not everyday the Cullen's associate with someone outside the family.

Bella walked over to a street bike. _Wow, wasn't expecting that._ "Is she really going to ride that, that, that **thing?**" Eddie practically growled out. She put her hair up in her helmet and swung a leg over her bike. She started it and gunned it out of the parking lot doing a wheelie.

"She's going to get herself killed! I wonder if her father knows how reckless his daughter is!" _Wow, sounds like Eddie boy is going to tattle_.

We arrived home and Jaz and I ran inside to tell Esme about our day. That's what I love about Esme; she really is like our mom. Eddie went up to his room to mope, pixie disappeared somewhere, and my Rosie came in towards us just smiling away.

We told Esme everything. From lunch when Bella shot down the hopeful hearts of every boy in school, to gym where she kicked ass! Esme just smiled and nodded to us and said she was happy we made a new friend. Even Rosie was ok with it and she's the one who's normally against any interaction with humans.

After our conversation with Esme, Rosie and I decided to go for a hunt. When we were done we heard some strange noises on neutral territory from our treaty with the Quilete's. We decided to go check it out and what we found was not what we expected at all.

A single word was heard from the center of the clearing, "shit"

**A/N ah-ha! I did a cliff-hanger and my sister is going to kill me for it! She's addicted to this site but hey, reading is better than TV isn't it? Hope you liked the switch up of POV! Recenseo commodo (Reviews please) **

**FYI: I've been learning Latin so I may throw it in there once in a while.**


	6. Busted!

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**BPOV**

Normally it's impossible to sneak up on me. I **always **see it coming. So tell me this, how the **hell** did **they** manage the impossible? Was I really **that** preoccupied?

I was sparring with a creation of mine. You see when I first started practicing I thought it's be good to learn how to fight too. Renee had me take classes, like karate and such, but that didn't help when I was practicing on my own and had no one to spar with. So I discovered, using my powers of coarse, I could make a partner made out of rock using the earth element. And that's what I was doing when they showed up.

_Oh man, what am I supposed to do? What are they even doing out here at this time of night?_

"Shit," really? Is that all I can say? "Um, hi guys? Listen, before you freak, I can explain, I think." I whispered that last part but I think they heard me.

No one said anything for a moment.

"That was **so **cool!" Emmett shouted, breaking the silence that had fallen on us. The blonde with him, I think Jessica said her name was Rosalie, smacked Emmett upside the head. "Ow, Rosie baby, what was that for?"

Rosalie just shook her head before turning back to me. "Alright, explain away," she said waving her hand towards me.

"First I need to ask you guys as a huge, like **huge,** favor. Do not tell anyone about me, including your family."

Emmett started bouncing in his place. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, but than his face fell. "Not even our family?"

"**NO!**" I shouted reflexively, than lowering my voice I said again, "no. I'm sorry it's just my dad doesn't even know and it's dangerous for anyone to find out."

Emmett turned to Rosalie and whispered so fast and low they probably thought I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"We can't lie to her Rosie. I mean technically we wouldn't be telling him but, well, you know how hard it is to keep him out of our heads. How long till he figures it out? What are we supposed to do? Tell her 'hey we're vampires and have special powers, our brother can read minds but at least now you know we won't tell anyone **else** your secret' yea like that'll work."

Rosalie went to respond but I interrupted, "but your eyes aren't red? Are you wearing contacts? I thought your family smelled a little too sweet." The last part I spoke to myself.

Rosalie turned a questioning gaze to me now. "How'd you hear him? That was said way too low for your **human** ears to have heard. What do you mean red eyes? You've met a vampire before? How are you alive? What **are** you?"

I put up an extra shield so that no one outside of us three would hear what we said. I don't need anyone else finding out. I still haven't even built up the courage to tell Jake yet. _I'll tell him soon, _I promised myself. "Well, that was pretty straight forward. If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?"

"Yea yea, now tell us, I want to know already. It's killing me!" That got Emmett another whack in the head. "C'mon Rosie I know you want to know too!" He whined.

"Alright, so let's have a seat and I'll explain what I can," I made some rocks float over to us so we could sit.

"This may be easier if you just ask me what you want to know. To answer one of your first questions, I'm definitely human. At least, as far as I can tell I am. My parents are both humans. And the vampire thing I really can't tell you at this time but I promise I will explain soon."

Truth is I just don't feel like I know them well enough yet for that story. I don't want to get anyone in trouble.

"You said your dad doesn't know, does anyone? Are there other people like you?" It looked like Rosalie was going to be asking the questions since all Emmett cared about was what I could do. Not that I mind but that would be his only question and Rosalie wanted more.

"Well, my mom knows. She was there when we, um, discovered? my uniqueness? The only other person to know I haven't seen in a while and ties in with what I can't tell you yet. I don't know if there's other's like me. If there are, I haven't met them" I said dejectedly. I don't mind my powers, I guess they are kind of cool and can be fun, but they make me so different. It'd be nice to have someone like me to talk to.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I wanted to get off the topic of me, even if just for a minute.

Emmett answered this one, "we're vegetarians!" I had to laugh at that. _How the hell can a vampire be a vegetarian?_ Like they knew what I was thinking Emmett added, "We only feed off of animals. Its not as satisfying, but it does the job without killing people and makes it so we can stay in one place longer."

"Wow, I didn't even know that was possible. Well, do you think you can you keep this, um, me and whatever I am, from your family?"

"We can try. Our brother, Edward, reads minds and it's not that easy to keep things from him, but it is possible." Emmett looked angry at the fact that he has no privacy in his head. "Our sister, Alice, can see the future but with you it's blurry, so she wouldn't know. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions but he'll only know we're hiding something, not what it is."

"Does anyone else have powers?" I asked. I know Edward can't read my mind because of my shield. It must somehow affect Alice too. That's good I don't need them knowing.

Rosalie answered, "well Emmett is stronger than the average vampire but other than that no, why?"

"I have a mental and physical shield. The mental sheild would explain why Alice can't really see me and I'm positive Edward can't read my mind. I could always extend my mental shield for you if that would make things easier."

"Yes!"

"No."

Emmett and rose said at the same time; well Emmett more like shouted.

Rose turned to Emmett, "Em, how would we explain to Edward and Alice how we go out hunting and come back with no thoughts and a blurry future?"

"Aw man, your right babe. I guess we'll just have to try our best to block our thoughts." Emmett sighed but got a wicked grin towards the end. I don't even want to know what he thinks about to block his thoughts. He got all giddy again before he said, "Hey! You think maybe some time we can wrestle? You seem like a challenge and I haven't had a good fight in decades!"

"Ok Em, sure," I smiled. A live sparring partner would be fun, it's been a while. "I'd love to, but right now I need to get home before Charlie wakes up." I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 5.

"Wait, um, do you sleep?" Rosalie asked shyly.

Took them long enough to question my sleeping habits. I thought that'd have been first asked considering the time it was when they found me.

"Yes Rosalie, I do sleep, just not as often as regular humans. I can go off of maybe 8 hours a week but sometimes I like more. I love my dreams," I sighed thinking about my dreams of my soul mate; _I wish I knew his name_.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" I said excitedly. It'd be nice having friends who knew. They just smiled back and we said our goodnights.

I ran back home and hopped into the shower to get ready for another day.

**A/N I'm enjoying writing this. I would like to know if my readers actually like it. Review with a simple diligo is (love it) or contemno is (hate it)** **and I'll be valde gauisus (very happy)**


	7. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

Today I thought I would tease Rosalie and Emmett a little. I decided to wear my black Yo Gabba Gabba 'don't bite your friends' fitted t-shirt. I paired it with my bleach wash, viper fit jeans and my black slouch buckle cowboy boots.

I wore the usual mascara and eyeliner and put my hair in a simple ponytail. I put my earrings in and threw on some of my leather bracelets Jake has made me over the years and was all set.

I made breakfast and coffee again for Charlie and headed out.

I arrived to school in no time at all and saw Rosalie and Emmett talking to Jasper and Alice. I didn't see Edward anywhere.

_Oh well, maybe I won't have to deal with his attitude in biology than._

Emmett looked up and waved.

He noticed my shirt and started laughing hysterically. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper looked at him funny so he pointed to my shirt.

I just smirked and winked hoping I didn't give anything away to his brother and sister.

I then waved and continued to first period.

The morning went by slowly. I think that's because I had more people staring at me than yesterday.

_Was it because the Cullen's actually acknowledge me? I think I remember Jess saying no one's good enough for them._

Finally lunch arrived and I followed jess to our table.

"Hey Bella, we're going dress shopping after school Friday in Port Angeles. You should like totally come with!"

"Jess, I'm not going to the dance, I didn't even know there was a dance"

"You could always just help us pick out our dresses if you'd like," Angela said shyly.

I think she wanted me to come to try and tame Lauren and Jess.

_Well, I guess I could always look for a reason to ditch them while we're there if it gets to be too much._

"Alright, sure, I'll come."

"Great" Lauren said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

_God, she is such a bitch._

The rest of lunch passed in a blur along with the rest of the day.

I decided after dinner with Charlie that I would use tonight to sleep.

I dreamt of him again, my soul mate, but something was different.

I don't think he is completely normal.

We were in the forest this time and normally I see him on a beach.

In the forest he was flanked by two horse-sized wolves with a big smile on his face.

He seemed so comfortable with those wolves, like he belonged with them. They seemed like the best of friends, brothers almost.

It was definitely different, but not it the bad way. I felt safe with them, like they would be my brothers too.

Talk about weird.

Finally Friday!

Today was sunny so I knew I wouldn't be seeing the Cullen's at school.

Angela came to pick me up so I wouldn't have to worry about Roxy after school.

The day went by quickly, nothing eventful enough worth mentioning.

Finally it was time to leave. Angela, Jess, Lauren and I all piled into Angela's car and set out.

The girls talked about their dates on the way. I tried to contain my jealousy.

I wasn't jealous of their dates, or the fact that they were going to the dance. I was jealous that they could be happy going on a date.

I couldn't bring myself to say yes to any of the guys who asked me out because of my soul mate. Even though we haven't met yet, I would feel like I was cheating on him and I just can't do that.

So for the entire ride I just looked out the window daydreaming about the day I would meet him.

"So what do you guys think of this one?" Jess asked us about another dress.

_God, that's like the sixth dress and they just keeping getting smaller and smaller._

"Looks great Jess," I replied without even looking.

"Bella," she whined, "you didn't even look."

_I can't do this! I'm going to explode! To much whining and bitching, I don't even like Lauren and Jess. Why do I have to torture myself with their presence!_

"You know what guys; I think I'm going to head to the bookstore we passed earlier. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant ok?"

I was lying about the bookstore but I had to get out of there.

I didn't really wait to hear their responses but I know Angela saw how much I was suffering. I figured she was expecting me to burst sooner or later.

I was just wandering around and before I knew it the skies got darker.

_I must've lost track of time._

I had noticed I went further than I thought and I had left my cell in the car.

I was going through some back alley when I noticed I was being followed. I started to walk faster, not because I was scared they would hurt me, but because I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop hurting them.

You see, I know these kinds of men. They are the kinds that take advantage of helpless women or families.

The will steal, rape and even murder without it bothering them. They have no conscience.

I've run into their type before in Phoenix and let's just say it didn't end well for those guys.

I got caught up in some kind of super hero complex there and I was hoping to leave that behind and have a normal life here.

I looked up and realized they had me right where they wanted me. They had led me into another alley where they had friends waiting.

_This really isn't going to turn out good for them._

"Hey there girly, why don't you stay and play?" A big guy who looked like the leader said.

There looked to be about six of them

"Yea pretty lady, we won't hurt you, much" someone behind me snickered.

_Well, I might as well have some fun with this._

"O my, please don't hurt me mister bad guy, I just want to go home."

Ok, so I **may** have overdone it on the theatrics, but it's not easy to pretend to be scared.

"Looks like we have a funny one here fella's, lets say we teach her a lesson."

The man who was going to 'teach me a lesson' stepped up to me and pushed me into the wall.

"O no. Please. Stop. Don't." I said in a very sarcastic voice.

"You think this is funny?" he said as he leaned in to try to forcefully kiss me.

"No, not yet" I smiled.

He pulled back to give me a strange look and just as he did I swung my left hand to his head.

I had to hold back on my strength since I didn't want to kill him but I hit him hard enough to hear the satisfying crack of his jaw breaking.

He stumbled back enough for me to lift my right leg and kick him in the stomach sending him flying back a couple of feet.

The others were stunned for a couple of seconds seeing there friend lying on the ground.

Finally they snapped their heads to me and 2 of them came at me.

_They probably think they can take me down together. Ha. Not very smart._

The one on my right reached for me first so I grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back.

Still holding his arm I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his head into the man on my left.

You could hear the crunch as the man on my left broke his nose on the other's head. I dropped my hold because I managed to knock that guy out.

Only one guy was left because the 2 others ran. I smirked when he pulled out a knife.

_I hope he knows how to use that thing; I'd like a challenge some time tonight._

Just as he stepped towards me a silver Volvo came speeding around the bend and slid to a stop in front of us.

The guy decided he couldn't handle me **and** the surprise guest so he ran. The men on the floor were getting up and stumbling away too.

I turned to glare at the party pooper to find Edward leaning against the car with a shocked expression on his face.

_Was he following me?_

"Can I help you?" I sneered at him.

"Um, I was actually planning to help you?" He mumbled out making it sound like a question.

"Well, obviously I'm fine," I pushed past him, "Excuse me, I'm already running late. See ya later"

"Wait," he grabbed my arm.

_He really just touched me?_

"Get. Off. Me. Now." I said each word slowly like I was talking to a 3 year old.

He quickly dropped my arm like I had burned him, than continued to speak to me.

"I… I… I think you might be experiencing shock, let me take you to get something to eat."

"Tricking me into a date Cullen? And I thought you were better than that."

I sighed, "Listen I appreciate you coming to 'save the day' but obviously it wasn't needed. The only way you would've been able to find me was if you were following me."

He went to cut me off but I held up my hand to silence him.

"Don't bother with excuses, I really don't want to hear it just don't do it again. I'm obviously fine. I can handle myself, so thanks but I'll just be going and you should head home too. O, tell Rose and Em I said hi and we should get together next week."

Edward looked like he was going to keep trying so before he could say anything I walked away.

About 20 minutes later I got to the restaurant. I walked in and found the girls sitting in a booth.

"Hey Bella, where have you been? I hope you didn't mind, we were hungry so we ordered, but I got your food too hoping you'd be here soon. Seafood Alfredo ok? I remember you mentioning you like fish so I just thought it was different why not. If you don't…"

I laughed and decided to cut Angela loose. She was stressing over my food way too much.

"Angela, relax, seafood Alfredo is great, and I actually probably would've picked it myself. Sorry I'm late, I got lost and ran into a bit of a... um... dilemma? Well, anyways, all is fixed and here I am, so how was the dress shopping?"

Thankfully that got the girls off the topic of where I had been.

The rest of dinner we discussed their dresses and dates and, well, you know, girl stuff.

Angela dropped me off at home around ten. As I walked into my room ready for a night of relaxing and reading I realized I didn't have something I left with.

_Crap, I dropped my purse when I was in that alley. O well, I guess I'll have to look tomorrow after school or report everything missing. Damnit._

**A/N**

**Uh-oh, where's her purse?**

**Sorry for the slight delay. I had an idea for another story which was messing with this story so I had to write it out. Not to mention visiting the family with my 2 boys can be stressful on its own. Well, hope I'm still doing ok. I can't wait until she meets Paul and I bet ya'll cant either huh? **

**Recenseo! Review!**


	8. I've been looking for you

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

Saturday morning didn't come fast enough.

I figured I'd ask Angela on Monday if she's seen my purse.

_I think its time I pay Jakey-boy a visit_.

I haven't seen him since I first got here and he hasn't returned any of my calls. I got a funny feeling on Thursday night and have been trying to get in touch with him since.

The feeling wasn't necessarily bad, just more, I guess, relieving? Almost, like he had finally discovered his full potential.

I don't know it's hard to explain but that's how it felt.

So anyway, I threw on some black cargo Capri's, a blank tank top and black sneakers. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and set off.

I took Roxy (my bike) since it was a nice day. I didn't bother with my helmet because I didn't want to keep fixing my hair. **(A/N once again, she's practically invincible. Always, and I mean always, wear a helmet!) **

I got to La Push in no time at all and pulled up to Jake's house.

As I was walking to the front door I noticed Billy staring out the window with a worried expression.

_I really hope Jake is ok_.

Billy opened the door before I could knock.

"Hello Bella, Jake's out with friends."

Wow, no need to be so short.

"Um, ok, can I hang around with you for a bit than? I'm really bored today and I had a not so pleasant run in last night with Edward Cullen and really I just don't want to be home alone. Charlie got called into work this morning. Hey, I'll even make you lunch! C'mon what do you say? Please?"

I added my irresistible pout just to seal the deal. I could tell after I mentioned Edward he already started to cave but I'd rather lay it on thick.

I mean, I know I can handle Edward so that was a bit of a fib. But really, I'm so bored and I wasn't lying, I really don't want to be home alone. I get into to much trouble when I'm alone.

"Well, ok I guess, you know I can never turn down a home cooked meal and we all know I can't cook."

I had one of my feelings that I would have to cook a lot of food so I told Billy I'd be right back and headed to the La Push grocery store.

I grabbed 10 big steaks and a large sack of jumbo potatoes. I even grabbed some vegetables to cook fresh.

I paid and tossed the food into my empty backpack I took to hold everything.

When I arrived back at Billy's I saw Jake walking out the back towards the woods with 3 huge guys I didn't know.

I quickly ran into the house left the food on the counter and followed them out the back.

"Hey! Jake! Wait up!"

I jogged to catch up to his halted form.

I didn't notice till I got closer but Jake has changed a lot in such little time.

He chopped off all his beautiful hair and is now standing taller than I've ever seen at maybe 6'9", 6'10". And wow, just, wow. Those muscles are just amazing!

Jake turned to me but wouldn't look me in the eyes, _something is up_.

"What do you want Isabella?"

_Wow, since when does he snap at me? Better yet since when does he call me Isabella?_

"Whoa there Jake, relax. You never called me back so I just wanted to check on you. I know something happened Thursday night."

I whispered that last part than continued in a normal voice. I also tried hinting to the events of Thursday night without clueing everyone in to mine and Jake's weird twin-non-twin thing.

"I'm making dinner for Billy, you and you're friends are more than welcome to join."

"There was a reason I didn't call you back" Jake growled at me.

_Oh he's going to pay for that_.

I decided since this wasn't like Jake at all to check his emotions. _Yea, that's part of our connection_.

I reached with my mind and noticed the strongest emotions he was feeling were conflict, sadness, and, wait, worried? _For me?_ Wow, I really need to tell Jake everything tonight.

"Jake, I really need to talk to you about something, alone."

I reached out to touch his arm and gasped at the heat I felt. He's got to be running at least 108.

"Jake, you're burning up! Come inside, I'll make you dinner and than call the doctor. No way am I letting my little brother get sick, not on my watch."

No wonder, he's out here barefoot wearing just a pair of cutoffs.

I heard someone start to growl when I touched Jake and turned to see who it came from.

As I looked into the eyes of the culprit, I got lost in the dark onyx pools that I have been yearning to find.

I felt my earth shift just like I knew it would and knew that he was the one I have been looking for.

_He is even more gorgeous in person._

At this point he had stopped growling and was just staring back into my eyes.

"I've finally found you." I whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear but I knew he did.

I took a step closer to him as he stepped towards me like we were in a trance.

I smiled, "You have no idea how long I have been looking for you."

He just smiled back at me yet to have said a word.

As I reached for him, a gruff voice interrupted us.

"Paul," Ah, so Mr. Perfect is Paul.

Paul turned and growled at the man who stole his attention from me.

"What Sam?" Paul snapped.

"We need to go," I watched as Sam took Paul's arm and leaned into whisper to him not knowing I could hear every word.

"You are not to see Isabella again until I lift the order, just like Jacob." His voice sounded full of authority.

At this point I was fuming. I didn't give Paul a chance to respond before I snapped.

I pushed Sam away from my mate, _hm, I like the sound of that_, and started yelling in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know what? I don't care who you are! I have been waiting far too long for this amazing man to finally come into my life and I will be damned if I let a little punk ass bitch like you take him from me!"

Sam started shaking so hard he was almost blurring.

I didn't wait to see what his response was. I knew I'd be screwed later for it but at this moment I didn't care.

I whipped my fist back than let it fly hitting Sam square in the face.

I satisfyingly watched him fly back at least 15 feet from the amount of force I used.

Paul, Jake and the other guy snapped there heads to me briefly before turning back to Sam, who was now actually blurring.

To the normal eye it would be missed, but I could see his figure gradually growing and shifting and before I knew it he was the midnight black wolf from my dream.

Just as Sam leaped towards me, Jake and Paul phased mid-air and collided with him.

Paul was a gorgeous silver grey wolf and Jake was a beautiful russet colored wolf.

I turned toward the other guy that was standing with us and just shrugged my shoulders before walking back toward the house.

I stopped halfway there and turned back toward the man.

"I'm sorry I caught everyone's name but yours." I trailed off. I was getting tired of calling him 'the other guy' in my head.

"Oh, um, it's Jared."

"Well, Jared, when the pups are done having their fun, tell them I'm making dinner and you're all welcome to join."

As I went to turn back I added,

"You know, the whole wolf thing, it explains a lot."

I continued back toward the house and walked right by a gob smacked Billy.

I winked at him then continued to the kitchen to start dinner.

_At least I'm not the only one with a secret to share now._

**A/N sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy still visiting family. Hope you think it was worth it. Let me know! Recenseo! Review!**


	9. He's lost his mancard

**JPOV**

_Just before Bella gets back from the grocery store._

"Jake, Bella's on her way back from the grocery store. You boys might want to stay away tonight. She's making me dinner." Billy said finishing with a smile on his face.

_Man, I Miss Bella's cooking. Stupid Sam and his stupid alpha orders_.

I wish someone could just imprint on her so we could tell her everything. I miss my bells.

It'd be weird if I imprinted on her since we've always been like twins, but at this point I don't care I just want her back.

I mean the legend says you could be whatever the imprint needs; mate, brother or best friend.

I know she felt it when I phased on Thursday night. She hasn't stopped calling me.

I wish I could at least call her back and tell her I'm ok.

I sighed. "Ok dad, we'll head out the back."

On our way out I heard Bella's motorcycle pull into the drive.

I could hear her jump off and run through the house towards us. She must've seen me.

She called out to me so we all stopped.

"What do you want Isabella?" I snapped at her.

I didn't look her in the eyes because I didn't want her to know right away something was wrong.

She was asking what was up and I could tell by the way she lowered her voice on the Thursday thing she didn't want to tell anyone bout our connection.

I have managed to hide my thoughts pretty well when it came to our relationship.

Everyone actually believed I was in love with her.

I wasn't going to correct them if it got me closer to seeing her.

She invited us to dinner with her and Billy.

I was upset I wasn't allowed and would miss her cooking so my responding voice came out a growl.

I told her I didn't call her back for a reason. I was going to pay for that one when she got me alone.

I could feel her start to reach out to check my emotions. If I couldn't tell her what was wrong I could at least try to show her through my emotions that something was up.

I finally looked directly into her eyes. I felt something shift. It wasn't the same feelings Sam has for Emily but it was definitely close to imprinting.

It felt like the familial love I had for her just solidified and intensified. Nothing could keep us apart now.

I'd have to talk to Billy about this, maybe now we could tell her.

Bella was still talking and gasped as she touched my arm and felt my temperature.

I heard Paul growl when she touched me.

_I wonder what that's about_.

When Bella was done fussing over me she turned to see where the growl had come from.

Just as she connected eyes with Paul the growling stopped and his eyes were full of pure love.

_Awesome! Someone imprinted for real on my Bells, now we can tell her everything_!

I wasn't especially happy it was Paul, considering his hot head temper, but I know the imprint will calm him down around her.

The way she reacted to him, it was almost like she imprinted too. That is impossible because she's not a wolf like us.

Sam, for some reason, didn't look too happy.

Before Bella could reach Paul, Sam stepped in.

Sam gave Paul the same order he gave me regarding Bella.

He whispered it too low for Bella to hear but once again she surprises us all in true Bella fashion.

Before Paul had a chance to argue Bella pushed Sam away from Paul and ripped him a new one.

Then, before we even realized it, she whipped her fist back and cracked Sam in the face.

She sent him flying back a good 15 feet.

_How the hell could she do that without breaking her hand_?

I looked at Bella but than snapped my attention back to Sam who looked ready to attack.

I didn't smell any fear coming from Bella but I didn't have time to worry about her right now.

Sam phased on the run to attack Bella but before he got too close, Paul and I phased mid jump to stop him.

We wrestled him into the woods.

I left Sam and Paul to hash it out when I knew we were far enough from Bells.

Paul was not happy that our 'alpha' tried to keep him from his imprint.

_P- Damn straight I'm not happy! How would you like it Sam, to not be able to see or even speak to Emily? Huh?_

Paul snapped for Sam's back leg. Sam moved last second but not fast enough as Paul caught his tail. Paul used Sam's tail to whip our alpha into a tree.

_S- Paul, calm down. I know your temper problems and I just didn't want you to go through what I did with Emily._

_P- That's different Sam and you know it. You need to get over it, Emily doesn't hold anything against you so you just need to stop the guilt and quit trying to rationalize banning me from my imprint. You saw Isabella's reaction to me! She won't try to fight me or run from me._

Sam's thoughts went blank as he stopped fighting and hung his head in shame.

_S- I'm sorry, you're right. It's just hard for me to let it go and I don't want my brothers to go through the pain of the guilt that I did. The order is lifted from both of you._

_J- And here I am thinking you guys forgot I was here._

Jared phased and interrupted us with confused thoughts. He was trying to figure out why Bella was so cool about everything. He quickly told us that Bella told us we were all invited for dinner than phased out. I hope she has enough food for us.

_S- Alright guys, how about we go inside now. I'm sure we have a lot of explaining to do. I would also like to figure out how the hell your girl got so strong. That shit hurt before, it still hurts._

_P- Ha! That's my girl!_

I was so happy that Bells was in on the secret now. We could finally be together again like old times. Paul started growling at me.

_J- Whoa, now, Paul, I know I made you all believe Bella and I were like a thing but honest to god, we've only ever been like brother and sister. O man, she's going to get a kick out of this. You guys actually thought me and Bells were in love. Dude, we're practically twins. We were even born the same day and everything. Although she never lets me forget she was born 8 minutes earlier. Plus, Bella has known who her soul mate was since we were like fifteen. We would talk on the phone almost every day since she stopped visiting when she was thirteen. She said something about a dream but wouldn't go into it. Now that I think about it, she pretty much described you Paul._

_Hmm, that is weird._

_J- Anyways, Sam, I got a question for you. I was going to just ask Billy but you would work too. _

I replayed the memory of when I first looked into Bella's eyes.

Paul was ready to pounce when I compared to imprinting but stopped when I showed him it was nothing romantic.

We phased back when I was done and grabbed the cut-offs I had hiding by the tree line for emergencies.

"I don't know Jake; we'll have to ask the elders. I don't think we need to worry bout anything though." Sam said after a little bit of thought.

We were halfway across the yard and you could smell Bella's wonderful cooking.

"Mmhmm, you guys smell that? My girl is beautiful, can throw a punch **and** she can cook. Now if she cleans, well hell, even if she's a slob, I am still the luckiest wolf man ever!"

Paul did this weird skip, hop, fist pump to the air combo and sprinted ahead of us to the house. I shook my head and laughed with Sam at Paul's giddiness.

_He has officially lost his man card._


	10. Dinner Discussions

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**BPOV**

Billy eventually snapped out of his haze and went into the living room to watch whichever game was currently on.

It's funny how similar he and Charlie are.

Jared came in a few minutes later and grumbled to me that the others would be in soon before stalking towards the living room to accompany Billy. He definitely knows something is different about me and I think it kind of freaked him out.

I know I'll be telling Jake and Paul everything about me but I'm not so sure about the other two yet. I'm not so sure I can trust them.

Sam already got on my bad side by trying to keep my mate from me.

I got a crazy wide smile on my face just thinking about Paul.

I started cooking dinner. First I skinned and chopped some potatoes into chunks. I put them in a pot on the stove to boil. Next I took the remaining potatoes in the oven to bake. I marinated the steaks than put them back in the fridge to cook last. I got to work on the vegetables. I cleaned and chopped them than tossed them in another pot. I ran a little water over them and put the cover on them. I put them on the stove on a low setting to steam them.

The potatoes were done boiling so I drained the water and put them into a bowl with butter, salt, pepper and garlic. I mashed them up and covered them to keep warm till we were ready to eat.

I got to work on the steaks. Thank god Billy has such a big grill on the porch. I was able to cook five steaks at a time.

I finished the steaks and plated them. I went back to the kitchen.

I took the potatoes out of the oven and the vegetables off the stove. As I plated both of them, I heard the boys exiting the forest.

I looked out the window and caught Paul doing some hop, skip, jump, fist pump thing. I laughed and shook my head.

He came running inside but stopped in the doorway just staring at me. I think he was worried about my reaction to him.

Although I still don't understand how he sensed our connection so quick I wasn't about to question it or give him any reason to doubt my feelings.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him in for a hug. He relaxed after a second and hugged me back.

"Just in time, dinners ready. Do you mind setting the table while I bring the food out?"

"Of coarse not babe" Paul's face was now sporting a beautiful smile.

"Oh, and Paul?"

"Yes my Bella?"

Hm, I'm really liking these terms of endearment.

"I do clean" I smirked at his shocked expression. He definitely wasn't expecting me to hear his conversation with the boys outside.

Sam and Jake came in as we were finishing setting the table. They were laughing and joking so I'm assuming everything was good with them now.

I, however, am still mad for what Sam tried to do. Not with attacking me, I would've loved to put him in his place, but for trying to take my Paul from me when I had just found him.

Sam walked over to me completely ignoring my glare and low growling.

"Bella, I am so sorry about before. It's just that I know Paul's temper and I was trying to keep you safe."

I held up my hand to halt his excuses.

"Sam, I understand you trying to protect me," I sneered the word protect. I really hate when people assume I need protection, like Edward fucking Cullen. Shit, there goes my happy mood.

"But I know Paul would never hurt me. Even if he tried, I'm sure I could protect myself."

I smirked replaying my memory of punching Sam in the face. I could tell by the suppressed laughter around the room everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Bella, I don't think you quite understand." Sam growled. "You saw what happens when we get mad. I turned into a giant wolf and tried to attack you for crying out loud!"

Sam started to shake slightly with his anger at my lack of fear. He wasn't as bad as earlier but I didn't want him growing fur while inside Billy's house, so I decided to appease him for the moment.

"Ok Sam. Well, come on boys, dinners served." Ok well maybe a change of subject was a better idea.

Argument forgotten, everyone ran to the table and started loading their plates with vegetables and potatoes.

I already divided the steaks onto everyone's plates to make sure the guys wouldn't try for more. I gave Billy and myself one and each wolf two.

"Damn Bells, how'd you know we eat so much?" Jake asked with a full mouth.

"Oh, well while I was at the grocery store I had one of my feelings that I needed to buy extra food so I just did. Although that doesn't explain **why** you boys eat so much."

Jared, who seemed to be the neatest wolf, was the one to respond.

"As wolves we do a lot of running and fighting which requires us to consume more calories in a day than normal humans."

"Hm, I guess that would make sense. So, why do you guys turn into wolves anyways? I'm sure there has to be an actual reason seeing as your parents don't and you thought you were just normal humans."

This time it was Billy who answered me.

"Well Bella, do you remember the legends I used to tell you and Jake when you were kids?" At my nod he continued.

"Well most of them were true but the one in particular we are referring to is the one of the spirit warriors; the tribe protectors. Do you remember that one?"

"Yea I do. Oh! So you turned because of the Cullen's? Well, that's not fair. I'm sure you all miss being normal." I sighed knowing how much I personally missed normalcy.

I guess I shouldn't have said that bit about the Cullen's because everyone whipped their attention to me.

"How do you know the Cullen's are the cold ones our legends speak of?" Sam snapped at me.

_Man, that guy definitely needs an attitude adjustment_.

Paul growled at Sam, probably because of the tone he used with me.

"Well, um, I've kind of known about vampires for a while but I didn't recognize the Cullen's as vampires at first because of their gold eyes."

I really didn't want to lie so I tried to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"I actually found out about them when I ran into two of them in the woods, I guess they were hunting and I was just out there to, um, have some fun?"

It sounded like a question but that was as close to the truth as I could get without telling everything.

"Well, I kind of overheard them arguing and vampires came up. I kind of ousted myself when I commented on their eyes. Only those two know that I know and they promised to keep there minds blocked the best they can."

"Why would they have to block their minds? Which two know?" Jake asked.

"I'm not telling which two just in case. I don't want to get them in trouble. And well, I learned quite a bit about their family. The annoying one with the penny head can apparently read minds. He can't read mine though." I smirked.

Jake knew there was more to the story but he would have to wait till we were alone for that.

The rest f the night went by with them telling me everything about being a wolf.

I learned about their pack mind, which means Jake and Paul will have to learn to control their thoughts when I fill them in on everything or I just tell everyone.

Paul than told me about imprinting. I smiled wide when he told me I was his imprint. That explains his reaction to me.

Around eleven at night we started saying goodbye. I told Jake I'd be over in the morning so we could talk than meet up with Paul around lunch.

I thought Jake had a right to know everything first since he was practically family.

As I was saying bye to Paul we shared a chaste kiss on the lips.

_Hey, just because we both know we're soul mates doesn't mean I have to jump right into his bed._


	11. Sunday Breakfast

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

I didn't sleep that night. I had more energy than usual so I cleaned the entire downstairs perfectly right down to scrubbing the kitchen floor.

I left Charlie a note around 3am saying I was going to switch the route for my morning jog and end at Jake's house.

I figure I'd make breakfast for everyone there since Charlie was meeting Harry and Billy for their usual Sunday fishing trip.

I wanted to do some free running today so I went through the forest.

I started off at a slow jog than started running two steps up a tree to flip off, than grab a branch to propel myself forward. I was flipping and jumping off of anything I could find.

As I approached the La Push border I sensed someone following me so I quickly climbed up a tree and sat on a branch looking down.

I saw the other wolf from my dream and knew it was Jared.

_Hm, they did mention doing patrols along the border._

I decided to mess with him a little bit so I jumped out of the tree and landed on his back.

"Giddy up!" I yelled out laughing.

Jared freaked and bucked me off.

I did a few flips in the air and landed gracefully on my feet.

_Thank you Renee for making me take those gymnastic and ballet classes._

Jared phased real quick and ran over to me when he noticed who I was.

"Oh my god! Bella are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh god, Paul is going to kill me! What are you doing out in the forest this early?" Jared yelled everything at me so quick I was surprised I caught it all.

I laughed. "Chill out Jared, I'm fine. I was just doing some free running on my way to Jake's." I was laughing even harder by the time I was done.

"What is free running? And why are you laughing so hard?"

I guess Jared didn't notice he forgot something, so I pointed down while holding my sides to keep from exploding due to laughter overdose. In his rush to make sure I was ok Jared had forgot to cover some not so private anymore parts.

Jared actually blushed as he ran behind a bush to put his pants on.

"Much better Jared. Ok free running is a type of extreme sport. I actually picked it up in phoenix when I saw some guys jumping building to building. It's a way to use your environment to your advantage. You just run and pretty much jump and flip off of the object around you, in this case the rocks and trees."

"Oh, well, that's um, cool? Yea, I guess I'm going to get back to patrol. Please be careful. I know you know what's out here. Although you have yet to tell us how the hell you managed to punch Sam that hard, I have to disagree with everyone when it comes to you protecting yourself. I know you're hiding something big, but I'm not going to push you for answers. Just be safe and don't keep it from Paul too long. He's my best friend and it will hurt him if you keep secrets from him." Jared waved and left to go phase to finish his patrol.

Well, looks like Jared really is a good guy. I don't think it will be long till I let him in. Now that just leaves Sam. With the whole pack mind thing he'll find out anyway after I tell Jake and Paul. I would prefer to be the one telling them though, or at least be there when he finds out.

I just ran the rest of the way to jakes after stopping at the local 24hr food mart for supplies.

It was still dark out so no one would notice me running with all these 'heavy' bags.

When I got to Jake's the door was unlocked so I just walked right in.

_Wow, anyone can just walk right in here when they're sleeping._

I internally laughed at that seeing as that's exactly what I'm doing.

It was about 5:30 and I knew Charlie would be getting here in about an hour.

I went to the kitchen and unloaded the food putting it where it belonged for easier access later.

I figured first I would make lunches for Charlie and the guys to bring on their trip. I just made some sandwiches and tossed them in the cooler I found in the pantry. I also tossed in some bags of chips and put the cooler to the side. I figured just before they leave I would put some beers and water bottles in the cooler too.

After that, I got started on breakfast at 6am just as I heard Billy get up and head to the bathroom to shower, I assumed.

Twenty minutes later I had a fresh pot of coffee, scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes and bacon all set out on the table buffet style.

Billy had finally made his way into the kitchen and jumped when he noticed me there. He put a hand to his chest.

"My god Bella! Are you trying to give this old man a heart attack?"

"You know 'old man' when you leave your door unlocked anyone can just walk right in here." I pretended to scold him.

"And do what? Cook me breakfast?" Billy asked while laughing and waving his arm towards the food. I started laughing with him.

We heard the doorbell ring and Billy left me to go answer it. He came back in with Charlie and Harry in tow.

Charlie gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before I pushed them towards the food.

I finished packing the cooler with drinks and carried it out to Billy's truck when the men weren't paying attention.

As I was walking back in I saw a very sleepy Jake dragging himself toward the kitchen. The second he saw the food he perked right up and raced to get some.

"Save me some will you Jake? Gotta feed the chef too you know!"

I laughed at jakes face. He had half a pancake hanging out his mouth while trying to look sorry for getting food before me.

I quickly grabbed some eggs and bacon.

"The rest is yours tubby" I said while patting Jake's tummy.

Everyone laughed while Jake smiled and puffed out his chest as if to say 'who you calling tubby?' only he couldn't because he had another pancake shoved in his mouth which made the whole situation all the more funny.

As Jake was sitting down I went and grabbed us both a glass of orange juice and set his in front of him.

"Thanks" Jake managed to get out around the food still stuffed in his mouth.

_I don't think he breathes_ _while eating_.

Breakfast didn't last long as the guys wanted to get going. We said bye and I took everyone's plates to the sink to wash as Jake headed towards the shower.

When I was done, I sat on the couch to wait patiently for Jake.

I guess I zoned out in my thoughts because I didn't notice Jake walk in until he sat, very ungracefully, next to me.

"So Bells, what's up?"

I took a deep breathe and steeled myself to tell Jake absolutely everything and hope he still accepts me.

**A/N sorry it's taken so long. My brother-in-law is on leave from Afghanistan and so I am still visiting NY family. I have the next 2 chapters written the problem is typing it up and posting. I promise I am trying. Hope you like!**


	12. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

I released the breath I was holding. "Ok Jake, um. How do I start? The beginning I guess right?"

I was talking to myself at this point. Jake didn't say anything he just rested his hand on mine.

"Ok, do you remember my 13th birthday?"

Jake's face turned sad at the mention of the birthday he missed. He believes the reason I stopped visiting or inviting him for my birthday is because he wasn't there that day.

"Yea, I remember," he mumbled

"Well, you called that night worried about me because you were able to feel my heavy emotions all the way from here, which even for us is abnormal. I didn't lie when I told you I was just going through some stuff. I would never lie to you; although I didn't actual tell you the whole truth."

Jake was staring intently at me but not interrupting so I continued.

I told Jake everything that had happened since that dreadful birthday and how alone I have felt not being able to tell him. **(A/N sorry but I don't think you need me to repeat the whole thing lol). **Jake just absorbed everything without saying a word.

"Wow, Bells, that sounds a lot like how we first change. You know, with the big mood swings and all." Jakes face dropped and he looked down.

"What I don't understand Bella is why you couldn't tell me. I could've been there for you, you needed me and I wasn't there. Have I ever done anything to make you not trust me? What did I do?"

Jake looked ready to cry which in turn made me start crying. I just broke down, how could Jake think it was his fault I didn't tell him? I just wanted to protect him and I wasn't sure how he could accept me. I was so young then.

I could hear the rain outside and knew I had to pull myself together at least a little bit. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me and pull me close while I continued to cry.

"I'm so so sorry Jake, I love you! You're my brother. It's just, ugh, I don't know! I was scared you would reject me! If you had turned your back on me because of what a freak I am, I just wouldn't have survived."

I managed to get that out in between strangled sobs and tears. Jake hugged me tighter and shushed me till I was able to calm down.

After about ten minutes I pulled away and kept my head down in shame.

"Jake, please say something. Even if all you do is yell and scream at me tell me you hate me! Anything! I just can't stand this silence." My voice started at a normal almost yelling level but by the end it was just a whisper.

Jake tilted m chin up so I could look at him. He had a small smile on his face which made the corners of my mouth twitch up in response.

"Bells, you always have been and forever will be my sister. I'm just upset I couldn't help you in your time of need. I understand you were scared and worried I wouldn't accept you, but know now, nothing could ever separate us. Please let's promise right now, no more secrets ever again ok?"

My smile grew, I was so happy my brother would never leave my side. "Ok Jake, though I should probably tell you a few more things than."

I told him all about my practicing and what happened when rose and Emmett showed up. I also told him how I discovered vampires. **(A/N I'm not telling that yet, you'll find out soon though!)**

His reaction to that story went as to be expected. First he looked ready to get all furry than he was rolling on the floor laughing.

When he finally sobered up he looked at me and said with a hint of humor, "Ok, well just wow bells, only you."

His smile slowly disappeared as he appeared to be thinking about something.

"Bells, are you going to be telling Paul today? He should be here soon since you invited him for lunch."

I didn't even realize what time it was. It was already noon; we had been talking for five hours.

"Yeah Jake, I am. You mind if I borrow your porch to tell him after lunch?"

"Of coarse not, but I want to see what you can do after!"

I laughed, _only Jake._

I left Jake to the TV while I headed to the kitchen to make us lunch. I made a dozen grilled cheeses stacked with bacon, tomato and ham. Ok so maybe it was more of a grilled sandwich. Anyways I also made my homemade macaroni salad.

I had just finished making the macaroni salad when I felt the heated arms of my soul mate grab my waist from behind and pull me flush against his chest. I laid my hands on his arms and rested my head against his chest relaxing into his embrace. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered to me.

"Hello beautiful and how are we doing on this fine day?" I sighed; _I really hope his reaction goes as well as Jake's did. _

"I'm doing wonderful baby. C'mon lunch is ready, go grab Jake for me please."

Paul kissed my neck before going to get Jake. We made light conversation while we ate.

When we were done I made quick work of cleaning the dishes. Jake went into the living room to watch some more TV and I took Paul out to the back porch with me.

We sat on the porch swing in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Paul seemed to know that I needed to gather my thoughts.

I finally built up the courage and turned to face Paul who was looking at me expectantly.

"Paul, um, well I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to rip the band aid of quick and easy. I'm different, like more different than you turning into a giant wolf different." I was practically babbling.

Paul just stared at me for a minute and than out of no where he just burst out laughing. I was so confused, _why is he laughing_?

"Um, Paul? Are you ok? Why are you laughing?"

"Babe, I kind of figured you were different. I mean you **did** send my alpha flying back with a punch that should have broken your hand. Don't be so worried, you can explain whenever you're ready, no pressure. I'll love you no matter what."

I sucked in a breath with his last sentence. I have loved him since my first vision of him when I was 15 but he hasn't known me that long and already he loves me.

I could feel a thousand watt small forming on my face while he just looked at me curiously

"Y-you love me?" I was just restating what he had said but it came out more like a question.

He smiled at me, "of coarse I love you. I know it's early but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are everything I could ever ask for in a woman. You are beautiful, smart, strong, sexy and so much more. Let's not forget you can throw a punch, cook **and** clean" he laughed out. "I am absolutely head over heels in love with you Isabella Swan."

I curled into his side and sighed. "I love you too Paul Merez, I have loved you for the past three years and everyday it just keeps getting stronger."

"Wait, huh? Three years?"

I giggled, "Yeah, three years. I have been dreaming about you since I was fifteen. That is, when I actually sleep. Jared and Sam were in a few of them too but as wolves. You know it confused the hell out of me till I found out you guys were shape shifters."

"So, is that all a part of you being different?"

I smiled, "yeah, it is."

I than proceeded to tell him everything I had just told Jake this morning though it didn't take as long. I figured if he wanted all the details it might be easier just to have him and Jake phase together.

When I was done Paul froze for a second before laughing again. _Damn his laugh is gorgeous. I never know what has got him laughing, but I won't complain._

"So you actually **could** take out our alpha? That's hilarious!"

I joined his laughing. "You know, I just remembered. Jake wanted me to do some demo's so how about we grab him and I'll show you boys what I got." I winked at Paul before strutting off the porch into the backyard.

For the rest of the afternoon I was just showing Jake and Paul a little of what I could do with my strength and speed. After a while we started wrestling around, Jake as a wolf and Paul in human form.

"Hey Lassie, now you can't get mad when someone calls you a dog cause it's true! Oh, I know what I can get you for Christmas! A shock collar! Billy will love it, hey that reminds me, are you house trained?"

Paul and I were laughing like crazy while Jake just growled than lunged at me. At this point I got slightly distracted by Sam and Jared walking around toward us.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you…oomph!" Jake had knocked me down and was growling in my face which just caused Paul and I to laugh harder.

"Bella!" both Sam and Jared yelled running towards us.

I maneuvered Jake and me so I was on top of him pushing his face into the ground.

"Tsk Tsk Jakey, thinking you could get me while I wasn't paying attention? Now I should definitely get you a shock collar, oh and a muzzle too so you can control that growling. Not very gentleman like hmm?"

I felt Jake relax under me so I assumed he had caved. I was wrong. I got off him and started walking towards where Sam and Jared were standing stock still mouths opening and closing like a goldfish. Paul was next to them arms crossed over his chest with a wide smile on his face.

I heard Jake get up and try to sneak up on me so I figured that's why Paul was smiling. I felt the air shift as he went to pounce and I sidestepped left. I watched him fly past me but before he was too far I grabbed his tail and flung him back towards the woods all the while smiling at my baby brothers tactics.

"Baby brother, we are going to have to work on your sneak approach." I was laughing as I heard a snort come from Jake and felt another shift in the air as he phased back to his human form.

He came jogging out of the woods with his cutoffs on with a big smile on his face.

_Good to know he can still smile like that after the beating I just gave him. Although I did go pretty easy on them._

"Hey Sam, Jared you all might want to phase so you can get the whole story. Really don't feel like a third explanation today."

I turned to Jake, "Jake, would you mind? I kind of gave you the most details." He nodded and all the boys went to the woods to phase.

I headed inside to cook dinner. I decided I didn't care what Jared and Sam thought about me because the only people I needed to accept me was Paul and Jake and they did so screw everyone else.

We had a big dinner than the boys decided they wanted to go at it again.

Sam just stood to the side not really one for play fighting. _Man, I really need to get him to lighten up_.

We finally got to the good stuff where I had Paul, Jared and Jake all wolf against little old me. _This should be fun_. I smirked.

The boys, or should I say pups, started to circle me. I opened my senses and felt the wind shift behind me as Paul cam at me.

I took him out quick, though I think he let me. Even though he knows he won't hurt me I guess he can't help it.

Jared was quickly the second to be taken out which just left me and Jake.

Jake was definitely showing his true alpha nature. Even if he didn't have the position yet it wouldn't be long till his wolf would take it.

Just as me and Jake started sprinting toward each other I heard a startled gasp and got distracted.

_I really got to stop being so easily distracted_.

I turned to see who it was which left me open for attack. Jake collided with my side and sent me flying a few yards into the forest before I hit a tree with a sickening crunch.

**A/N I apologize for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! My car actually looks and sounds better than before the accident! My boys and I are finally home so hopefully I will be able to update more. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Life is Good

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

I hit the tree with enough force to knock it over.

_Wow, no one has ever bested me like that. Figures my baby brother would_.

I got up laughing and dusted myself off. I jogged back towards the yard and saw Jake in human form running towards me with a worried look on his face.

_Hmm, I wonder what happened_.

I knew he wasn't worried bout me because he would've felt it if he hurt me. It's our weird twin thing. Then I remembered what got me distracted.

_Crap, someone saw!_

I looked over Jake's shoulder to see my father with a shocked expression, probably at seeing me walking after that hit.

Harry had his thinking face on; you know the one where you look out to nothing one hand on your chin the other on your elbow.

Billy just looked like he had won the lottery. _Eh, creepy old man_.

Billy and harry are elders on the tribe council so they already know about the wolves but poor Charlie. He discovers the wolves the same day he discovers his only child is a freak herself.

Charlie was the first to break the silence. "Bella? You're ok? I was so worried!"

Than he turned to Jake and glared. I'm talking like hard core, I'm the daddy you should fear me glare.

"Jake, what the hell did you think you were doing? You're supposed to be a protector!"

After that statement everyone's eyes snapped to Charlie who had the decency to look sheepish.

"What? Oh, come on don't look at me like that. I'm not as stupid as I look. I've heard your legends and did you really think I'd believe that load of crap about giant bears? I'm a cop, it's my job to know things, and you boys are lucky I know this because otherwise you would have towns people out there with there shot guns and pitch forks looking for you mutts. Give this old man some credit."

I was literally on the floor laughing at this point. Leave it to Charlie to crack a joke on the wolves that could tear him apart in a second.

Charlie than turned to me. "Don't think I forgot you Isabella," _uh oh this is not good_.

"How were you able to take that kind of hit and just get right back up like it was nothing?" He continued before I had a chance to respond. "Does this have anything to do with why you stopped visiting Jake and I for so long?"

"Wow dad way to hit the nail right on the head with that one." I mumbled with my head down kicking at invisible rocks.

Billy chose to butt into the conversation at that point.

"Why don't we all head on inside relax a bit and Bella can explain."

There were mumbled agreements from everyone. The guys decided they were hungry again so we ordered some pizza's to give me a break from cooking so much today.

I gave them a quick version of what I can do and the story that I should've just had everyone together for the first time it was told. I finished just as the doorbell rang.

Jake ran to get the pizza while Charlie came over to give me a hug.

"Aw Bells honey, I could never not love you. You're my baby girl."

"Thanks dad, but I was just a 13 year old girl, very hormonal, ya know?" We all laughed at that.

Jake returned handing out the pizza and soda and plates to us non-wolves. All the wolf-boys just ate out of their boxes. As we were eating Billy turned to Jake.

"Hey now Jake, I know that Paul imprinted on Bella but I was wondering, did you happen to feel anything when you looked at her?"

_Well, isn't that an odd question to ask._

"Actually dad I was going to ask you about that." Jake replied. "I already talked to Sam and Paul about it. When I looked into her eyes it felt a lot like imprinting felt to Sam and Paul, but I didn't feel the need to be her mate. Just her brother, like it always has been. You all know Bella and I have always had a strong bond but this, well this made me feel like, I don't know, like I was her twin. Like I was her and she is me. I know its weird but that's the best way I can explain it. Man, it was easier just showing the guys in my head."

I smiled at Jake's mumbling; I have always felt that twin bond he's talking about. I wonder how Billy knew about this for Jake though.

"Jake, now is not the time for us to go over the whole legend but I will tell you this. You and Bella are the rare twin souls. Imprinting is a way to help the wolf find his soul mate but in this case it has helped you find you soul twin. There is a legend of the twin alphas but you need not worry about that now."

Normally I probably would have said screw waiting I want to know now, but I really just wanted to go home and relax in my comfy bed with a nice book.

"Alright guys well on that note. It's been real, um, interesting? But I just want to go home and relax and read a book, oh and relax." I smiled, "so I guess I will see you all later."

I gave everyone hugs, even Sam. Hopefully I can get him to lighten up; he's shouldering way too much responsibility that isn't even his at such a young age.

I saved Paul for last. We shared a sweet kiss with promises to see each other the next day.

I spent the rest of the night reading and thinking about how lucky I was and how wonderful life is now that I'm where I belong with my soul mate, my soul twin and my family.

Life is good.

**A/N I know it's kind of short but I wanted to finish this up. Next chapter will be a time skip. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within the next 5 days. I figure if I give myself a goal time to post I'm more likely to do it. Keep those reviews coming I love it!**


	14. Disappoint me

**Disclaimer: S.M. Owns all!**

It has been a month and a half since the pack and I met and I found my soul mate. Things were going great.

I was able to hang out with Rose and Emmett on occasion, though we had to meet at our field. That's what I called the place we found right by the border.

Alice couldn't see because I blocked her visions of them when they'd be with me and forced fake ones.

The pack actually got along great with them, and even hung out with us when they could.

We were in December now, just a week to go till holiday break.

Edward was annoying the hell out of me at school constantly trying to get me to talk to him. He even had Alice helping out.

Rose and Em just laughed at my misfortune while Jasper just stayed out of it all together.

I had managed to get a winter car so I wouldn't have to worry about Roxy or Lola this winter.

Beast was my newest addition. Charlie actually bought him for me. I guess he had more money saved up than I thought because beast was definitely no run down truck.

Beast is a blue Ford F350. I absolutely love him. I know, cars aren't supposed to be boys but when I saw Beast I thought of the X-Men, hence his name.

Well back to the present. It snowed pretty badly yesterday and unfortunately it turned to ice today.

I know I can handle myself in bad road conditions but because I was still getting used to Beast I took it slow. The ride was better than I expected and when I got to school I saw why.

I walked to my back tire and noticed Charlie must've gotten up early to put chains on my truck. _That was really sweet of him._

As I was checking the chains I heard over the usual morning chatter, the squealing of tires. I glanced behind me and noticed Tyler's van sliding out of control right towards me.

I glanced around and noticed the Cullen's all staring terrified at me except Rose and Em who looked more worried about the Beast. They knew I would be fine.

I was also worried about Beast and couldn't decide if I should stay and protect him or move.

Before I had a chance to do anything something hard knocked into my side pushing me down to the concrete. If I was normal that really would've hurt.

I didn't get a chance to get up because two pasty white arms were blocking me. _What the hell!_

The arms were outstretched and managed to keep the van from hitting me, which I would've been capable of doing myself. _Cue eye roll now_.

When the van finally stopped moving I went to get up only to be shoved forcefully back down.

_Damn it_, it was Edward to the rescue again. _Jerk just can't leave me alone can he? _

"Um, Edward, can you please get the hell off me? I am perfectly fine." I snapped.

"Are you sure? I think you hit your head kind of hard" he replied.

_Well, no shit Sherlock with the way you pushed me. If I was normal my skull would've cracked. Hm, let's mess with him_.

"Hey, how did you get over here so fast? You were all the way across the parking lot."

"No Isabella, I was standing right next to you."

_Oh so now he wants to lie to me and use my full name. Not happening bub_.

"No, I definitely remember you being with your siblings quite a ways away from me. So I will repeat Eddie," I sneered his hated nickname, "how did you get over here so quickly?"

He let out a ragged sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't have a chance to say anything as the paramedics had showed up along with the fire department to move the van out of the way.

When we got out Eddie boy tried to get the paramedics to take me in the ambulance and put that stupid brace on my neck. I wasn't having it.

"Miss we need you to cooperate. That young man told us he saw you hit your head and we want to take every…"

I cut off the paramedic with my growl. "I am perfectly fine, in fact douche-ward *cough* I mean _Edward" _I sneered his name, "over there is the one who seems to have hit his head pretty well, he didn't even have the strength to get off me when I asked him too. You should really make sure he's ok."

"But miss,"

"Leave me alone now, or you will be the one needing that brace."

Thankfully my father showed up at this point and sent the paramedic off. I agreed to go to the hospital but only to sign my release paperwork saying I refused healthcare.

While in the hospital Edward once again caught up to me. Before he could say anything I drilled into him about his speed again. I also know that Rose was playing her part in bitching at him for almost exposing them to the _human_ and he should just leave me alone.

"So Eddie-boy, ready to spill?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just…"

I cut him off. "Yes you do, there is no way you should've been able to get to me that fast or be able to push the van away from us. So tell me, how the hell did you do it?"

"You're not going to give this up are you?" he asked me.

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'.

"Than I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said turning around to walk away.

I just let him go praying that meant he would finally start to avoid me.

**A/N I am so sorry about the wait. My sister just moved in with me and my grandmother is visiting since she drove with my sister here. (NY-OK) since they are both here I've let them use the computer as much as they want which is more than I expected lol. I've also been having a bit of writers block with this story. As you can tell this chapter is more of a filler. If you have any ideas or want to see anything specific happen, please let me know! **


	15. What a way to meet the family

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

I went to LaPush after the hospital since I was told I could have the day off. Charlie didn't mind and told me to just be careful and he'd meet me for dinner at the Black's house. I think he noticed the whole Edward thing and was a little worried about my stalker.

I went straight to Jake's house since the boys were still in school. I figured I'd hang out with Billy for a bit. We talked about random stuff and I made us lunch.

Finally around 2 o'clock we could hear Jake, Paul and Jared approaching.

_God, just because they are wolves doesn't mean they have to be so loud_.

I greeted them all at the front door with hugs, saving Paul for last. I jumped on Paul wrapping my legs around his waist as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We haven't gone all the way yet but we have been progressing in our physical relationship. Paul being the sweetheart he is hasn't pressured me into anything.

We all hung out in the garage for the afternoon. Jake and Paul were working on Harry Clearwater's car. Apparently the transmission has been acting up.

Jared left after grabbing some sandwiches I had left from lunch. He had to go relieve Sam from patrol.

Sam and I have been getting along better since our first meeting. He no longer feels I need to be protected which has made it easier for us to be friends.

I left the boys in the garage and headed inside and make dinner. Charlie was coming over after work and Jared and Paul would also be here.

Paul really didn't have anyone to eat dinner with and Jared can't eat as much as he would like at his parents because they ask too many questions. It's just easier this way.

We finished dinner and the guys all went to watch some game that was on while Paul and I did the dishes.

My phone started ringing so I dried my hands to answer it. I was greeted by an angry Rose, although I don't think her anger was directed to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry but my husband is a real idiot! Ugh I can't believe you Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen! We have done so well and you just, just, argh!" she shouted.

"Rose, c'mon girl, chill. What happened?"

"Well, after everything with the accident today I guess my lovely husband just couldn't stop thinking about how you didn't need my dear brother Eddie to save your scrawny ass and you could have done so yourself. We didn't realize he was so close to home and when he came in he went straight for Emmett. I am so sorry Bells, please don't be mad at us." She sounded so sad to with the last sentence I couldn't hold back my slight giggle.

"Rose, relax. I could never be mad at you two. You guys are part of my crazy family. We knew it would happen eventually. Maybe now he will actually leave me alone." _Ugh, that's wishful thinking._

"Oh Bella hunny, I doubt that. Its nice to dream though," she giggled slightly before continuing, "do you think you could officially meet the rest of the family so we can explain everything since Edward isn't exactly going to be able to get the whole thing right."

"Sure Rose, that sounds good. I'm going to check with the pack see if they want to come, I know Paul and Jake would. Maybe tonight? Say 11 o'clock on the border meeting spot?"

"That sounds great sweetie. Em and I will meet you there a bit earlier though and have the family show around than. We left the house after the confrontation. We are actually in our field now."

"Oh, in that case, I'll meet you guys there when I can and we will head over together." Rose sounded relieved that I still wanted to see them.

We said our goodbyes and I turned to see Paul, Jake and Jared just staring at me.

"Alright guys, I'm assuming you heard everything?" I asked them hoping I wouldn't have to repeat the conversation. They all nodded mutely. "Alright, than can someone please call Sam and ask if he wants you all to go with me? And stop staring like that!"

Paul snapped out of his trance first and wrapped me in his arms. "Sorry babe, we are all just slightly worried about the mind-reading bloodsucker's obsession with you. We are going whether Sam wants to or not." I just nodded and hugged him back knowing all he wanted right now was reassurance I was here.

Jake went in to tell our dad's what was up and Billy called Harry and old Quil to let them know. Jared left to go talk to Sam and returned not long after with Sam in tow.

As soon as Sam walked in he ran over to me and lifted me in a bone crushing hug much to everyone's amusement.

"Don't worry little B, we got your back." Sam said to me as he put me back down. _Well, that was weird_.

We all left to my field to meet up with Rose and Em after that.

The pack ran in wolf form with me leading the way. We saw them ahead and I decided to have some fun with my brother bear.

I took off not quite full speed but still a silent blur and tackled Emmett to the ground. He freaked out, as expected and started rolling with me trying to figure out what was going on.

The wolves caught up and told rose it was just me so not to worry. Not even a minute into our wrestling match Em realized it was me so he started laughing but didn't let up.

I finally got tired of our fooling around and pinned him.

While laughing I helped him up. "Alright Em, now we are even brother bear."

He started laughing and hugged me twirling around. We just hung out and talked about what an ass Edward was and how the meddling pixie wasn't far behind.

They did tell us we would probably like the rest of the family. I was secretly hoping that Jasper would wrestle with me because from what I had heard he was the best fighter. I could tell from the looks Em and Jake were giving me they knew what I was thinking.

We decided it was time to go and headed off together. Em, Jake and I decided to horse around the whole way so we were constantly jumping onto each other. I was showing off a bit by getting there first.

The other Cullen's were already waiting. I had blocked the pack, Rose and Emmett's minds with my shield already.

I felt the air change and knew Emmett was going to try and catch me off guard. I was smiling at the Cullen's who had yet to say anything and my smile grew when I realized what he was doing.

Just as he was pouncing I moved so he landed in a crouch where I was previously standing. I quickly maneuvered onto his back but he was expecting it since he was gradually learning my moves.

He moved to catch me with a punch, and I let him. I exhaled as he hit me so it wouldn't knock the wind out of me and grabbed his fist to use as leverage. I crawled around his body like a snake and ended up with his hair in one hand the other arm wrapped around his neck one leg wrapped around his arm pulling it behind his back and the other leg around his other arm and waist to hold me in place.

I leaned into his ear and whispered to him knowing everyone else could hear. "That's two in one day brother; maybe you should take a break."

I hoped off and walked over to my silver wolf and hugged his shaking form. He and the other wolves were all laughing as best they could in that form. Rose was trying not to laugh but grabbed Emmett and kissed his cheek rubbing his back to make him feel better.

She winked at me and walked back to stand with the Cullen's on their side. Rose and Emmett were allowed to travel with us on our side of the treaty line.

The Cullen's hadn't moved much since we arrived. They all of a sudden just erupted. Edward leaped to attack Emmett and since he's the mind reader no one was able to stop him so I thought I should intervene.

I ran over and grabbed Edward by the throat before he could reach Emmett. I pinned him to the ground hard enough to make a crater.

I got in his face and started growling at him. He continued to struggle, I was about to have one of the Cullen guys get him when I felt the air shift.

I knew it was Alice and I'm sure everyone thought she was going to help me get Edward. I could tell from the way the air moved she was coming for me so I used my other hand to catch the fist she had swung out intended for my head and threw Edward into her causing them both to hit a few trees.

I crouched in front of Emmett ready to protect him. I almost attacked when I felt warm arms wrap around me but I knew from the scent it was my Paul.

I hugged him back while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I walked back to our side with him and turned to face the Cullen's again.

Emmett and Rose were looking at me with nothing but love and pride in their eyes, Jasper was looking at me with a slight smile and respect in his eyes. The mom, Esme, was looking at me with love and worry and the doctor was looking at me with respect and that general curiosity I was told he has. Edward and Alice were both glaring, Alice's was directed to me and Edwards was directed towards Emmett.

I sighed, "Well, this was one hell of a way to meet the family."

**A/N- Sorry about the wait, bit of writers block. Plus the holidays and my sister moved back home to NY. I think she missed her friends and I don't have any here in Oklahoma. I got 2 sons a 5 month old and an almost 4 year old (his birthday is January 21****st**** yay!) but yea I got the kids and my husband is deployed and I live on an army base. Well, I have been writing all day and now have 2 of my longest chapters so I hope I made it worth it! Hope ya'll enjoyed your holidays! Happy New Year! Recenseo commodo! (Review please)**


	16. Curiosity killed the cat

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**A/N I usually do these at the end but o well. So I'm not totally sure what a beta is and if I need one. So I was wondering if ya'll could help me out and let me know if you think I should get one and if you know one. Thanks a bunch, enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_I sighed, "Well, this was one hell of a way to meet the family."_

_Now:_

Emmett busted out laughing while Rose just rolled her eyes. Paul snorted behind me. That got Edwards attention and he switched his glare to Paul.

Now if I was that protective of my brother imagine how I am when I feel like my mate is being threatened.

I was about to pounce again when my sight was blocked by a giant russet wolf. I looked into his eyes and accepted the calm he was pushing to me through our link.

"Wow, that's amazing, how are you doing that?" Jasper asked sounding in awe.

Jake and I both looked at him and since Jake was still in wolf form I responded for both of us. It was weird because my voice had this slight echo to it.

"Doing what?" I asked while Jake thought at the same time. We looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Um, your emotions just now were this overwhelming rage and than that wolf somehow shared his calm with you. I'm an empath by the way. I'm just a little curious that's all. The rage you felt was more than a vampire feels when their mate is threatened so I am assuming the one you are standing with is your mate?" He made it sound like a question.

"Um, yeah. I take it you all know all the wolves?" At their mumbled yes's I continued. "Well, Paul is my mate. He imprinted on me but I have been in love with him since I was 15. Jake is practically my twin. We grew up together and have always had this weird connection which, no offence, I don't want to share with you yet."

I gave him a timid smile so he knew I really didn't want to upset anyone I just didn't think it was their business and I don't really trust all of them yet.

"We are here because you all wanted to know about me. I can't really tell you what I am because I don't totally know. I know I'm not vampire or werewolf or shape shifter. Oh, and lets not forget," I turned towards Edward and Alice, "I can easily take you out if you think you can just attack my family and get away with it. I especially don't like to feel my mate is threatened and you are lucky my brother calmed me before I lost control." I growled at Edward just for good measure.

I felt Paul's grip on my waist tighten as he leaned in and kissed my neck. _I think he likes a protective Bella._

Edward must've been feeling daring because he actually spoke up. "Bella, I was just trying to protect you, Emmett could've really hurt you and your mutt," he sneered towards Paul, "wasn't going to stop him."

I growled again, Paul pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck again a few times to calm me before looking up to Edward to speak. He was remaining strangely calm through this entire thing.

"Listen leech, my Bells can handle herself and doesn't need my protection first off. Secondly, Emmett is her brother and would never hurt her. They were playing around. Thirdly, Bella is mine to protect, not yours. She never will be yours and I believe she has made that quite clear so I think you should chill out and leave her alone, I won't be able to hold her back every time." I turned in Paul's arms and gave him a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle and Esme both smiled warmly towards me.

I nodded my head towards them, "it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Bella, I have been a doctor for a long time and I am big on gathering knowledge throughout my years. As far as I can tell you are human and I was wondering if you would maybe meet with me to do some tests and answer some of my questions. I am very curious as to how you were able to beat Emmett than stop both Edward and Alice."

I sighed; _I knew he would ask something like this_._ Hasn't anyone ever told him curiosity killed the cat?_

"I apologize Carlisle but until I moved here only my mom knew anything about me and I didn't even tell her everything. So I would have to say no. I don't feel comfortable with too many people knowing about me. I can tell you that right now I have a shield blocking Alice and Edwards's powers on myself, the pack, Rose and Emmett. Of coarse my dad and certain LaPush residents are blocked too. I always keep my Family protected. The only reason we didn't immediately block Rose and Emmett is because it would look suspicious so instead I just asked them to guard their own thoughts and we never decided anything so Alice wouldn't see."

I don't know why but I didn't want them to know I could give her fake visions.

"That is so not fair!" Alice screeched and stomped her foot like a 3 year-old. _Well, she is the right size._ "Why do you get to know all of our secrets but we don't know yours."

Jasper held Alice back and tried to calm her down.

"Alice darlin', calm down. She doesn't feel comfortable with telling us right now. How about instead of snapping at her, we show her she can trust us and step back." Jasper spoke sweetly to Alice trying to calm her down.

_How the hell did they end up together?_

The pack and all the Cullen's except Edward and Alice busted out laughing. Jasper was trying to hold back his laughter but it was leaking out. I just looked around confused. "What?"

Paul whispered in my ear sending chills down my back. "Bella, you said that out loud."

I started laughing too, "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's ok bel…" Jasper got cut off by a shrieking pixie.

"Like hell its ok, you bitch. Jasper loves me he is my husband do not question that!" She growled at me.

I stopped laughing and just had a smile on my face. I don't think she realized not once did she call him her mate or say she loved him. I have a feeling Jasper is being played. We'll get into that later.

"Well, like I said, I apologize if I offended you Jasper." I made sure to direct my statement to Jasper and not Alice. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. Edward, maybe now that you know I can handle myself, you can stop stalking me?" I raised my eyebrow to him.

He had the decency to look to his feet sheepishly. He didn't say anything just nodded to me. I think Esme may have been talking to him through her thoughts if her glare in his direction was anything to go by. "Ok, it was nice meeting you all." I gave Rose and Emmett hugs and said we'd see them later.

Sam went back to Jake's house to let Billy know what happened. Jake did one last loop of the treaty line to make sure all was good before heading home himself. Jared went straight to his house; I think he was exhausted from his long day.

I had told Charlie earlier I was going to stay at Paul's tonight. I'd stayed the night a few times already and Charlie knew nothing was going to happen and he trusted me to be safe if it did. I think it helps that he knows I can protect myself and Paul is my soul mate.

We got to Paul's and I through on one of his t-shirts while he stripped to his boxers. Paul was exhausted so after a few kisses, which I tried to keep calm so as not to lead to anything heavy, we laid down on his bed wrapped in each others arms.

I didn't need to sleep tonight but I always enjoy the relaxation that comes with spending the night tightly wrapped in my mate's arms.

The next morning, I decided to make Paul breakfast. I did my morning routine so I'd be ready to go to school after. I had extra stuff here just incase so I had all I needed.

I made a big breakfast texting Jake and Jared to swing by before school for some food. I than went up with a tray of eggs, pancakes and bacon and a big glass of pineapple orange juice, his favorite. I set the tray on Paul's dresser and went to wake him up.

I straddled his lap and slowly started kissing his chest. I made my way across his chest and up his neck sucking a little on his pulse points. I could tell he was awake at this point but he didn't say anything yet and kept his eyes closed so I kept going. I went across his jaw and made sure to leave open mouth kisses at the corners of his mouth.

I felt his hands glide up and rest on my hips. He was smiling now but still hadn't opened his eyes. I gently pulled his lower lip with my teeth and sucked on it knowing he loves it when I do that. Instead of opening his eyes he just pulled me in to a passionate kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing I pulled back and smiled down at him.

"Mhm, can you wake me up like that every morning?" Paul asked cheekily.

"C'mon sleepy head," I giggled and slapped his chest. "I made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind but I made extra and told Jared and Jake to come grab some before school."

I didn't even think, he may not have wanted me to do that.

Paul just laughed at me. "Babe, my house is your house, I don't mind. We all normally drive to school together anyways."

I smiled and handed him the tray with his breakfast. His eyes widened at the site and I laughed.

"Bella, have I told you lately you are perfect and I love with all my heart?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off the food. _Silly wolf_.

"Not today you haven't." I kissed his cheek and sat down next to him stealing some bacon.

I looked up at his horror stricken face.

"What? You were just staring; someone's got to eat all that food." He quickly dug in and was finished in no time.

He was a sight sitting back eyes closed patting his belly. I grabbed the now empty tray and told him to hurry and get ready.

On the way to the kitchen I opened the front door to Jared with his hand in the air about to knock. I laughed and continued to the kitchen to clean up.

Jake and Jared both followed me in.

"Paul's just getting ready guys so you can go ahead and dig in, he already ate."

They both thanked me and started stuffing their faces. I just rolled my eyes at them. Ten minutes later I had everything cleaned up and Paul was walking downstairs.

"Babe, I have to go so I'm not late." I said while hugging Paul around the waist.

"I think you should just transfer here so you can go to school with us and I don't have to be so far away from you during the day." Paul grumbled. Before I could respond Jake butt in.

"Hey that's a good idea! I can talk to dad, I'm sure the elders would approve since you're an imprint and all. I'll talk to him after school. Maybe you can start next week."

I turned to Jake with my mouth agape. "You can actually do that?" I turned back to Paul with a smile. "That would be great! Well, I really do have to go know so I'll see you guys later."

I gave Paul a kiss and whispered against his lips "love you" than headed out the door to beast. Thankfully he only got a small dent yesterday which I had already fixed while at jakes.

I got to school on time and was greeted by Rose and Emmett. Emmett pointed to my shirt, "True, so true." I had on a light blue long sleeve shirt that said 'without me it's just aweso'.

"Yea, I thought you'd appreciate my awesomeness Em." I smiled while he put me in a headlock and rubbed my head. "Ugh, brother bear you are so going to pay for messing with my hair."

We all knew it was an empty threat because I was laughing too. I gave Rose a hug and said good morning. Everyone was staring at us, including the other Cullen's, so we headed in to class.

The morning went by pretty quickly. I told Rose and Emmett I'd sit with them at lunch today as long as I didn't have to sit next to pixie bitch or fuck-ward. They laughed at their siblings nicknames and agreed we'd find our own table.

When I walked into the cafeteria I quickly spotted Rose and smoothly avoided Jess bee-lining it straight for my sister. I didn't bother getting a tray figuring I could pick at their food.

"Hey Rosebud," I smiled to her, "where's our Emmy-bear?" She laughed at the names.

"He's talking with Jaz right now, would you mind if Jasper sits with us? Alice and Edward went home early."

"Of coarse not, I actually wanted to talk to him anyways so that's fine."

Not long after I said that Emmett and Jasper walked over with their trays and sat down. I was picking food off of everyone's tray. Thankful they all got different stuff.

"So Jasper, heard you are the best brawler in the family. Up for a challenge?" I asked with a big smile. Emmett started laughing hysterically while jasper just smiled at me.

"I think I could handle you Miss Bella." He smirked at me.

"Well major, I think we are going to have some fun with this than." Rose told me how he was a major for the south and a little of how he became a vampire, not the whole story though.

"You know, I'm not sure if you guys have noticed or not but jasper, you don't seem to be having a problem with your bloodlust today." I whispered out while holding an apple to my mouth from Rose's plate so no one would know I was talking.

From the facial expressions it seems everyone noticed this too now that it was pointed out.

_Hm, wonder if it has to do with a certain missing pixie bitch._

"If you want my opinion Jasper, considering your past; and no I don't know the whole story as I'm hoping you will tell me when you're ready, I think you should have the best control. For years you controlled not only yours but newborns bloodlust being an empathy. Just because you went veggie doesn't mean you should loose ALL that control. Next time you should check to make sure it's your lust you're feeling." I left him with that thought then spoke in a normal voice.

"So guys, this weekend I'm thinking big rumble pack style? What do you say?" If Emmett's fist pump and 'woohoo' was anything to go by looks like we will be having some fun this weekend.

For some reason, I have a feeling something big is going to happen this weekend.


	17. Welcome to the pack

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

So far so good this week. Nothing major has happened yet but I still have that feeling.

It's finally Friday which means once school lets out it'll technically be the weekend and I get to see what the major is made of.

I have been sitting with Rose and Emmett everyday at lunch though pixie bitch won't let Jasper join us.

So here we are at lunch talking about our weekend plans though we have not said out loud where our field is because we don't want any unexpected visitors.

Jasper asked me to put a shield on his mind and I did so more than willingly. His wife wasn't too happy but oh well.

"So the guys have already started their bets, Jared wants to be different so he put his money on Jasper. I told him when he looses his money I would make him dinner so he doesn't feel too bad about it. It's a win-win for him." I shrugged and we started laughing.

Out of no where I was hit with intense panic. Jake. I can feel Paul too but this was definitely Jake.

"Guys, I got to run, something's wrong."

"What is it Bells, we'll help." Emmett said while starting to rise. Rose was getting up too.

"No guys, I have to go to the Rez don't worry. I'll call you if it's anything serious. Rose, can you cover for me with Mrs. Cope? Thanks!" I quickly turned as she nodded and ran to my truck.

I rushed to LaPush and parked in front of Jake's house. I knew he wasn't here because I couldn't smell him.

I ran into the woods and picked up his trail. I followed it to Embry's house.

That's weird; I thought Embry was from the Makah tribe, he shouldn't be able to shift. Oh no, now that I think about it Jake mentioned he didn't know who his father was and his mother never told anyone. Everyone just assumed.

I finally found the pack circling around a frighten wolf. I assumed it was Embry; I love how their eyes stay the same, it makes it easier to tell the difference.

He wouldn't calm down it seemed. I walked out to the center of the chaos and took a deep breath.

"STOP!" It wasn't so much a scream as a strong command.

Every wolf automatically fell to the ground with slight whimpers. _What the hell? Ah, I don't have time for this._

I walked right over to the wolf in the middle. He was dark brown with black paws.

"Embry?" I questioned. He nodded yes to me. "Ok, listen I know this is a lot right now and obviously you were pissed about something to cause you to phase so you're probably still feeling that anger but I need you to do what I tell you and everything will be explained. Can you handle that?" He nodded again.

"Ok, now I need you to clear your mind, I want you to imagine your happiest memories. Bring them to the forefront of your mind and just focus on those happy emotions. Picture your human self."

I could tell he was doing as I told him because he started to lightly shimmer and than he was lying in front of me naked as the day he was born.

"Alright can someone else please phase back and give the pup some clothes please?" I said while covering my eyes. I heard laughing as the other guys phased.

I felt Paul lift me up from behind and spin me around to plant a wet kiss right on my lips. I started giggling at his antics.

"Hey Bells, how'd you do that?" Jake asked me.

"Do what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You alpha ordered us. Even Sam had to listen to you." I turned to Sam who looked to be slightly upset.

"Oh, Sam I am so sorry I really didn't mean it. I didn't even know I could do that! I swear I just saw the chaos and wanted to help but no one was calm enough and you were all feeding into each others panic and I felt it at school and just wanted to help I swear."

I was babbling and I knew it but Sam and I had finally become almost friends I didn't want to have to start from scratch again.

"Relax Bella, we'll discuss it later with the elders, right now we have a new pup to explain things to and welcome to the pack, who's up for a bonfire tonight?" Sam still looked slightly upset but put on a smile for everyone.

"Um Sam, you do know its mid December right? We may be fine but what about the imprints and the elders?" Jared asked Sam.

I glanced at Paul real quick hoping he knew what I was asking. He gave a slight nod to me.

"Sam, if you don't mind me suggesting, we can all go to Paul's house. He has the fire pit in the back yard and though it won't be a huge fire anyone who gets cold can go inside. I'll make dinner for everyone, I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind helping." Sam seemed to brighten up at the idea of me including Emily in the plans.

"That sounds like a great idea Bella. That's cool with you Paul?"

"Of course, it means more time with my girl." Paul tightened his grip on my waist and nuzzled my neck causing me to giggle.

"Ok well let's head out than. Bella if you can just call Emily and let her know please? Jake, let your dad know and he can contact the other elders. Jared you can go with Paul and Bella. Embry you come with me and I'll explain everything and show you our patrol trail." Sam delivered the orders.

"Um, Sam? How do I, um, you know, uh wolf out?" Embry asked timidly. I busted out laughing soon followed by the other guys.

"Wolf out? That's good." Jared said.

Sam answered Embry's question. "You just need to get angry, hey that reminds me. What made you phase anyway?"

"I was just remembering the conversation I had with my mother last night. She still refuses to tell me who my father is." Embry growled.

"Well, I think your phasing just narrowed down the possibilities. Now we know you are half Quileute. You should take your shorts off so they don't rip again. Just remember that conversation again and I'm sure you'll phase."

Thankfully Embry went behind some bushes to phase and with that everyone was off.

Emily had agreed quickly to help me as we haven't had much time to get to know one another. I went and picked her up leaving the guys to get Paul's house ready for the company.

"Hey Emily, I figured we could go to the grocery store real quick if you don't mind. I don't think Paul has enough food for the whole pack." I said to Emily as she climbed into Beast.

"No problem Bella. So what is the occasion?" With that our ride to the grocery store passed with me replaying today's events.

"You know Bella; I don't think Sam was upset with you at all. It sounds to me like he is just upset in general. These boys had plans and now they have to throw it all away to become protectors for the tribe. You know Sam himself had plans for college and a family." Emily had tears in her eyes with that last statement.

"Oh Emily, I think it's safe to assume that family wasn't you? Do you want to tell me about it?"

Emily than began to tell me about how her cousin Leah was engaged to Sam when they met. How she was supposed to be the maid of honor. Sam had ended things with Leah the night she met him and than tried to talk to her. Emily had avoided him for a week and when she was about to go home to the Makah Rez he had confronted her again to tell her everything. She said she had yelled at him for breaking her cousin's heart and she could never love him even though it hurt her to say that.

"You know, when he phased and I got caught to close," she sighed, "that didn't even hurt as much as my heart did when I told him I could never love him. It was like I felt his pain on top of my own. After I woke up and was told about the 'bear' I demanded to see Sam. he came in right away and I could tell by the red puffiness of his eyes he had been crying too much. It broke my heart to see him like that and I promised myself I would do everything I could to make him smile." She had finished telling me this as we were heading to check out of the store.

It doesn't take long to do food shopping when you just get an overwhelming amount of the same thing.

I heard the footsteps behind us before I heard her voice.

"Hello cousin," she sneered, "telling everyone the story of how you stole my fiancé? Must be nice, the home wrecker gets her happy ending."

_Ah, so this is Leah. Something is going on, no she can't go home_! I was hit with a vision, which is not normal for when I'm awake.

_Leah storms into her house still pissed about seeing her cousin at the grocery store with a happy smile telling about her Sam. She lets out a grunt-like scream and goes to the kitchen where her mom and dad are talking._

"_Sweetheart, I just got a call. I have to meet with Sam and the elders tonight. Bella and Emily will be cooking so no worries for me." Dad said as he kissed her mother's cheek._

"_Why does everyone get their happy ending but me? Why the hell are you ok with Sam? You act like he is some hero! He was my fiancé and left me for my cousin! I'm your daughter you should want to shoot him not kiss his feet! What is wrong with you?" _

_At this point Leah was shaking in what she thought was anger. Her parents looked on wide eyed as she started to change form. Her father clutched his chest and fell to the floor as Leah ran out the back door on all four paws._

_No, she's going to think it's her fault_!

"Leah, wait!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I turned back to Emily who looked ready to cry. "Emily, I need you to call the pack, anyone! Tell them Harry needs help, and call Harry tell him to get to the hospital and tell them about his chest pains! He has to go. I will meet you at Paul's."

Tossing my keys and credit card to Emily, I quickly ran to Leah. She had already started trembling so I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the store to the woods. Just as we broke the forest line Leah snapped.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me you stupid bitch!" She started growling so I threw her a little further and watched as she phased. She turned into a beautiful golden brown wolf. She was smaller than the guys but not by much. She looked ready to attack me so I decided to try out this alpha thing.

"Leah, do not attack." She stopped where she was and fell to her belly in a submissive position. I walked over to her ignoring her growls and ran m hand through her fur. "Calm down Leah, I'll explain everything but you need to relax. Wow, your beautiful you know that?" I laughed when she made a huff like sound.

"Alright Leah, when you change back you are going to be naked because you shred your clothes when you phased." Her ears perked at this news. "I'm not going to have you phase back just yet. To phase back though you just think calm happy thoughts and picture yourself human. First though, we are going to go to Paul's house, I have some clothes that will hopefully fit you there."

She didn't look happy but nodded her head to me. As we walked to Paul's I told her a little about what she is and how we were having everyone over tonight anyway to welcome Embry but now we could welcome her too.

We got to Paul's back yard and I told Leah to wait. I ran in and noticed no one was here. I came back out with a golden colored sundress that ironically enough matched her fur. I sent her behind the bushes to try to phase back away from prying eyes.

As she walked away I felt Jake approaching and turned around to greet him.

"Bells, I don't know how you did it but you are our hero!" He shouted while picking me up and swinging me around.

"Jake, not that I don't mind the love, but what the hell are you talking about?" I asked while laughing.

"Bella, you saved Harry's life! Emily told us that you told her to call Harry and make him go to the hospital. He almost didn't but she said that you said to make sure he mentioned his chest pains. He didn't tell anyone about them so he made sure to do what you told him. Sam showed up with Embry and gave him a ride. It turns out if he had waited any longer he would have had a massive heart attack. They were able to stop it and give him some medicine for now. They have him overnight and are sending him to Seattle tomorrow for surgery. He has a few blocks to his heart that need to be cleared but because they caught it they said he will be just fine! You are the best older little sister in the world!"

Jake practically shouted the story. I turned at the sound of a sob. Leah was behind me apparently having heard the whole thing.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug saying thank you over and over again in my ear. I hugged her back to give her the comfort she needed.

Jake cleared his throat, apparently he wasn't finished.

"Um, Bella? Something else happened. Uh, Seth got the uh, well the fever?" I laughed at Jake.

Apparently no one was phased while Leah was.

"Jake relax, Leah phased too, and that's why she is here with me. It was weird I had a vision while I was awake. Hm, anyway I saw Leah phase at her house and than Harry have his heart attack. I had to stop it because I knew Leah would wrongfully blame herself when it was going to happen anyway."

"Oh, well, that's weird. I didn't think girls could phase. Well," Jake shrugged his shoulders and smiled while patting Leah on the back, "welcome to the pack Leah. Now let's take you to see Harry and than we can come back and have that welcome party for our new brothers and sister."

You got to love Jake and his warm personality.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? Tell Harry I love him and I will visit tomorrow morning before he heads out. I'm going to get everything ready here so we will have food when you guys get back."

Leah gave me a small smile, which I think was a lot for her, and Jake kissed me on the cheek before running to his house. I assumed they were going to grab Billy on the way.

"Hey Emily, why aren't you with everyone at the hospital?" Emily was in the kitchen putting what looked like chicken parmesan into the oven. She must've showed up the same time as Jake.

"Oh, hey Bella, I figured I could help you and than go in the morning before he leaves. I didn't want to upset Leah by being there tonight, especially if she phased earlier. Did she?" Emily asked me seemingly sad at her cousin's misfortune.

"Yea she did. She is headed to the hospital now with Jake. I will take you in the morning with me. I'm going before we start our games tomorrow. I invited jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to our field tomorrow to wrestle and play around a bit. We don't get to use our strength too often and it's not easy. Some of the packs coming too. The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow, you and Sam should come. I'm sure if it gets too chilly you can always cuddle up to him."

"That's really nice Bella, thank you for inviting us, but I think I may just do something nice with Sam tomorrow. You should take Leah though, she needs a friend." Emily sounded so concerned for her cousin I couldn't help but nod and smile to her. I told her it was a great idea and we got back to finishing the dinner food and desserts for tonight.

I sent a quick text to Rose letting her know everything was fine, just some new pack members she'd meet tomorrow. Today turned into a longer day than expected. I'm thinking sleep tonight sounds like a great idea.

**A/N Yay for more chapters! Recenseo commodo!**


	18. She deserves it

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all!**

When everyone came back from the hospital we all ate the large meal that Emily and I had prepared. We didn't really celebrate and party too much because it had turned into such an exhausting day.

We welcomed our new brothers and sister and everyone was really excited about tomorrow.

Embry seemed upset Quil was getting left behind, Seth was overjoyed about being a protector and Leah, well, Leah just stuck to my side. I could tell she didn't really feel comfortable around everyone so I didn't mind having her stay by me the whole time.

I felt like we bonded with the first phase situation. She was overly grateful I had saved her father and made sure I knew it. I told her I would show her a few moves that she could use when fighting that would work for her because she was smaller in size. Hey, we girls got to stick together.

We decided the next morning Jared was going to take the new wolves on a loop to show them the patrol grounds than they were going to me the rest of us in the clearing. Sam would be spending the day with Emily just relaxing after Emily and I went to the hospital.

We could all tell how upset Sam was that Leah got pulled into the supernatural world and I think he feels bad she will have to share his mind now. He loved Leah and even though he imprinted on Emily and loves her more he never wanted to hurt Leah.

We all finally said our goodbyes and Paul led me up to his room. I told him I would be sleeping tonight and he agreed I needed it. After doing our nightly routine we snuggled together and fell asleep.

I woke up before Paul the next morning and got ready for the day. I had to pick up Emily first so after putting Paul's breakfast in the microwave and leaving him a note saying I'd be back soon I went and got Emily.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and we just had a quick visit with Harry since they were moving him today. He told me how thankful he was for me saving his life and asked me to continue watching out for his daughter.

After reassuring him I had Leah's back and would watch out for little Seth too we said our goodbyes.

Emily was looking forward to just having a relaxing day with Sam and she was hoping to spoil him today. I told her we would make sure they went undisturbed today.

When I got back to Paul's he was dressed and ready to go just finishing the last of his breakfast and putting his plates in the dishwasher.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked him while hugging his waist from behind and kissing between his shoulders. He turned and lifted me by my waist to plant a soft yet passion-filled kiss on my lips.

"Of coarse babe, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me out the back door to the forest. "Want to ride me today?" Paul asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm always up for riding you" I said with a wink. I started laughing when Paul just froze with his mouth hanging open. "Well, hurry up and strip Cujo, we don't have all day."

I was practically in hysterics as I walked past him. Finally I heard a growl and the shimmer in the air as he phased. He licked my arm to get my attention. "EW Paul!" I squealed while giggling. I jumped on his back and grabbed his fur while he bolted towards the field.

As we approached the clearing I jumped off Paul's back so he could phase back. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were already here and Jake was almost here.

I heard him approaching fast and got ready for the hit. I smirked at Jasper's worried glance. Just because he has seen me defend my brother with Edward and Alice I don't think he actually realizes what I'm capable of.

I winked at him just as Jake tried to catch me off guard. I quickly dodged the attack and rolled with Jake. We started wrestling around and were soon accompanied by Emmett.

The two of them tried ganging up on me so Paul decided to join and be on my team. Rose talked Jasper into joining so now Paul was wrestling with Jake and I was fighting the two vampires.

"C'mon guys, I thought ya'll were supposed to be the big bad vampires. Is one itty bitty human girl too much too handle?" I was taunting them and having fun with it.

I easily took out Emmett and was left circling Jasper. Paul and Jake decided to take a break and surprisingly enough were sitting right next to Rose. I guess they got used to her smell.

I could feel Jasper trying to use his gift and figured it could actually work to my advantage.

"Jasper, I thought you were supposed to be the toughest Cullen I mean if you're so tough that doesn't say much for your family." Jasper smirked I'm sure knowing I was taunting him.

He's better than I gave him credit for. If I can't get him angry I'll feed him my own rage. I started thinking of everything that would make me angry and could see Jasper start to shake in rage.

Anger is never good in a fight, it makes you loose focus. We were both still throwing hits and dodging hits when the other wolves came into the clearing and sat on the side to watch.

Jasper was gradually getting sloppy and I finally saw my opening. He came for a front attack and I side stepped last second ducking under his arm while simultaneously tripping him and grabbing his neck in a way to declare a kill.

I pulled back my rage and sent jasper some calming emotions to help him calm down. He shook his head and glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"Well played Bella. You're better than I thought. I have never had anyone successfully use my gift against me. I'm impressed." He gave me a nod while the new wolves came over for introductions.

"Jared, looks like I owe you dinner." I smirked as his frown turned into a big smile.

"Thanks Bells, that makes losing the bet worth it!" he fist pumped in the air before turning to Jasper and pointing a finger at him. "You, I am never betting on again. Well, at least against Bella. You seem to last a lot longer than most though." We all laughed at that.

Paul came over grabbing my waist and kissing my temple.

"Well, let's introduce the new wolves. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper meet our new brothers and sister. Embry, Seth and Leah. Well," I clapped and rubbed my hands together, "let's rumble."

We all split to grab partners to wrestle but when I looked I noticed we were missing two people. I glanced around and noticed Jasper and Leah standing closer to each other than when we left them staring into each others eyes. I quickly turned to Jake.

"Jake, did they just…" I trailed off.

"Yea bells, I think they did." Jake breathed. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Leah imprinted, and even though he's a vampire I think he will be able to bring her the happiness she deserves. Now to just take care of Tinkerwitch and Emoward.


	19. Author's Note :

Dear readers,

I am so sorry to be doing this to ya'll but I will be putting a few stories on hiatus. It's obviously been a while since I have updated and for that I deeply apologize. I am going to finish my story Dark Mistress first than go through and finish the others one at a time. I will have a poll up for which story I should work on next. Again, I am so sorry to keep ya'll hanging but writers block is a bitch and she doesn't like me.

Sincerely,

Chris


	20. Important AN

I'm so sorry for the long wait and the fact that this is not an actual update. I am currently in the middle of a messy divorce from a cruel human being. I found out a couple months ago he had been cheating on me since we got married 5 years ago and is now expecting a baby with a woman who was in his unit (he's army). The army thought it'd be best to punish him by fines and demotions which made it so he 'can't afford' to pay child support so I decided screw it. I have 2 wonderful children, who needs a man? I upped and left Oklahoma, came back to my home New York and started over. I now work a lot though to make up for the one income in the family so I have no personal time. Hopefully soon I'll be able to finish up my stories so please be patient. I promise not to forget ya'll! Thanks for your continued support and to those who are going to stick with me.


End file.
